Divided Hearts
by tangibleHELL
Summary: This is of Aizen, Gin and Kaname's relations, struggles and choices. This is a YAOI and has lemons, some sex scenes, and a PLOT. Has spoilers for anime/manga. -Rated M- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE AND/OR FORM. *On haitus, sorry!*
1. Chapter 1:The Prize He Found

**I supose this could be considered sort of a part of The Night Series universe, but not really. **

**No one ever reviews, but I also hate putting things like 'please review' or threatening to get reviews. I really do like to get reviews though (I check daily for them and anytime I get on :p).**

**Oh, and this has slight shota in the first bit, since Gin was still young (like when they show him in the Pendulum to the Past arc. or in Ran's flashbacks. )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue:**

**The Prize He Found**

"Smile like you did when you killed those people earlier." The lean boy with pale flesh, scarlet wide eyes and white hair with dried, crusted blood on the left side of his face looked up at the broad shouldered man hovering above him. The brown hair, brown eyed man had changed completely. He was soft, sweet and tender not five minutes before and now he had forced the boy down onto the thin futon and pinned his legs with his weight and tied his wrists together with his own sash. All the gentleness had escaped and a malice look replaced it in the man's face and eyes. Slowly the boys thoughts reeled and he forced his fear and anger down to give the man what he asked for; the long, narrow, eerie yet mocking smile, nearly ear to ear with his eyes going to thin slits. The man above approved and he chuckled. It wasn't the warm and inviting chuckle the boy had heard on their earlier outing. It was cold and mocking, just like the reiatsu tangling in and around the boys, squeezing and assaulting him. "Good little Kitten."

"Ple...Please don't hurt m-meh. I-I don't wanna' g-get hurt..." The boy softly begged with strain trying to keep the mask on. He didn't want to provoke the Fukutaicho above him, but also didn't want him to think that he enjoyed this. Or enjoyed pain. Brown eyes warmed and the gentle smile caressed the older man's face once more. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. The action earned him a small gasp and a flinch from the boy below. He paused and than slipped his tongue out and tasted the boy from his hairline down to his chin and than back up to lick over his bottom lip, left to right. The boy faltered his face and opened his eyes. The hot smoldering tongue laced its way into the boy's inexperienced mouth. It demanded more than the boy could handle, leaving him lightheaded when it pulled out.

"I won't do anything too bad... Yet. You're still very young and I want you to grow well both physically and mentally, Kitten." The boy licked his lower lip, tasting the older man's essence. He heard the older man chuckle as he pulled away, getting up from the floor. He stood and looked around the boy's room. It was rather bare and simple. As was most homes of the higher Rukongai districts. There was two futons next to each other off center to the left a little and a small low table in the upper righthand corner with a thin un-lit paper lantern on it. The man smiled at the possibilities but dismissed them for simple tutoring and pleasure. He walked back over to the boy lying on his side now and and kneeled down in front of him on the side of the futon. "You'll smile that smile for me from now on, right, Kit?"

"Y-yes, Fukutaicho..." The boy forced the look again and nodded.

"You're disappointing me, Gin." Gin flinched again at the stern and cold voice in front of him. "You hesitated when you said 'yes'. You will smile that smile for me, correct, Kitten?"

"Yes, Fukutaicho."

"Good little Kitten." The older man petted the left side of the boy's face causing some of the crusted blood to crumble away from his cheek. His smile warmed again as he played with the younger man's bangs and eyelashes. "You enjoyed today, didn't you, Kit?"

"Yes, Fukutaicho." The boy's mask faltered as the mock smile turned into a more sincere one. The older man leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to the boy's parted lips.

"Call me Aizen, Kitten."

"Yes, Aizen-dono*."

" 'Dono' you say..?" Warm chuckles filled the room. Aizen leaned in close to Gin and locked his lips in a passionate kiss once again, the boy holding his own better this time. Gin pushed his thin muscled tongue into Aizen's mouth and tasted him from cheek to cheek. At first the boy thought he'd get repromended for being so bold but the man simply moved closer, letting Gin move in deeper. Heat pooled in Aizen's lower regions as Gin let out a throated moan, but he kept himself in check as not to scare the younger boy too much in one day. He pulled away as he took a deep breathe and than stood up once again. Gin whimpered a complaint but regretted it right away as Aizen took hold of his arm from under his pit and yanked him up with great force, putting him on his feet. "Balance on your own feet, Kit. There you go... Come, follow me."

"Yes, Aizen-dono." Gin obeyed and strode after Aizen, his tied hands in front of him and his blood stained golden kimono open and very revealing. Aizen had only seen glimpses of Gin's small one bedroom home after the first night they had met but remembered it all. He led Gin out of his room, down the hall and into the even smaller bathroom where a cracked tub, sink and toilet where. They were obviously old and in need of repairs which young little Gin couldn't afford. Aizen wanted to change that. Aizen found him to be good enough to train him and gave him just enough to get on his feet before he decided he was in fact worthy of being offered the chance for Gin to raise in ranks, attend school and become powerful enough to never starve again. Gin happily took up the offer and did exactly as Aizen instructed. He lured the men Aizen told him to to the place Aizen had deemed isolated enough, turned on his unexpecting companions, tanto drawn, blood spewing high as he savagely sliced at their throats at speed too fast for them to react to other than to let out cries of pain.

Aizen swirled around and pulled Gin close to his chest, embracing him tightly. Gin went wide eyed for a moment before closing them to slits once again when he was sure he wasn't going to get hurt. Tenderly the young boy brought his tied hands up Aizen's royal blue kimono front and tightly grasped at the collar near Aizen's neck.

"You did so very well out there, Kitten. I'm very proud of you for having done that without hesitation. I was concerned that you would back out and not do it, being so young and all. But you did very... very well."

"I want'd it... I want'd their blood... I want'd them 'ta disappear and I was the one to make that happen!" Gin cackled a bit before Aizen pulled his face up and kissed his lips gently. Quickly and with precise movements Aizen ripped off the golden kimono top, earning a moan from the boy below. Aizen carelessly tossed the shredded fabric onto the floor askew in favor of guiding the nude boy towards the tub. He sat down on the lidded toilet and seated Gin on his lap with his legs hanging off of the side of Aizen's legs. Aizen kissed Gin's blood stained temple as he reach forward slightly and began to fill the tub with water. He felt the water with the tips of his fingers until it was satisfactory and than he pulled back and placed his chin over Gin's head. Gin snuggled close to Aizen and started to kiss his neck softly. " 'Ya so nice 'ta meh... 'Ya kinda' scarey sometimes though..." Aizen pulled away and looked at Gin blankly. Gin gasped and swallowed. "I..! I-I didn't me-mean it like that! I-I jus-" Aizen kissed Gin fiercely, cutting him off. He stood after a moment holding onto Gin and placed him into the warm water in the tub, making the water shift and go up a few inches. Aizen pulled his arms from around Gin and turned off the flow of water. He took a small, round vial the size of his palm from his right sleeve and opened it with a 'pop' sound. Gin watched quietly and carefully through slitted eyes, trying to mentally cypher what it was. Aizen slowly brought it under Gin's nose and told him to breathe in. Gin did so and found the vial smelt strongly of lavender. Gin wondered vaguely if it were one of those aroma things but didn't ask, knowing he may have already been out of place by telling Aizen he thought him to be frightening at times. Aizen pulled it back to his own nose and inhaled deeply. He pulled it away as he slowly let out his breathe.

"This is pure lavender oil. It will help relax your body and soothe your head. It can also help you to sleep soundly tonight." As Aizen spoke he tipped the vial over the bath and poured it in. The room began to smell of lavender as the steam lifted and carried the aroma. Aizen pushed the small lid back into the vial and placed it into his right sleeve again. "Relax and settle into the bath, Kitten." Gin obeyed and slid into the water gently, only his face still above as he breathed more calmly. "There you go..." Aizen closed his eyes and inhaled again. "Mm... Do you you like the smell of lavender, Kitten?"

"Mm-hmm. It's interestin' and kinda' sweet, too." Gin had his eyes closed and his words were coming out slow and relaxed Aizen noted as he watched him. Aizen knew the boy was beginning to trust him fully and let him take over. Aizen very quietly got up and made his way out to the living room. He walked over to the chipped and scratched wooden low table in the middle and picked a green cloth-wrapped package off of it. He unraveled the cloth to reveal a small, blood stained, blue tanto. He rubbed his thumb idly across it and smiled at the memory of Gin being so cold yet eerily happy. He knew that the boy was perfect to train and keep as his one and only true ally. Gin was intelligent, agile, had quick reflexes, a rather cold intent and not to mention Aizen could already tell he was going to be incredibly attractive when he was older whether or not he's a male. The boy could already turn Aizen on just by kissing him. A slight shiver ran it's way through Aizen's back as he thought of what he would be able to do with the attractive youth when he got older.

"Oh, what a grand prize I have won..." Aizen whispered to himself as he lightly brought the tanto to his lips and kissed it chastely.

***Dono - Japanese honorific meaning 'Master'. Though is modernly used for those whom teach, it can also be used in manga and other situations as a form of Slave/Master and/or power over someone. Ichimaru Gin is referencing Aizen as his teacher. Though later it'll turn into a more sexual reason.**


	2. Chapter 2:Teaching the Kitten

**I hope it is to all of your liking so far (obviously it'll get far more graphic later on).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1:**

**Teaching the Kitten**

Aizen already could see the difference in Gin after only several years. The frail, scrawny boy was becoming lean and gaining the muscles a boy his age should have. He was far more perceptive and had begun to understand Aizen's thoughts and commands without Aizen actually having to speak them. Gin had also became use to using that mask all the time. No. Not a mask, it was now his natural face. And Gin adored the eerie effect it had on those around him. They seemed to fear him and that was like a constant high for the young Gin. He liked the idea that even as a child he could easily provoke emotions and angst. Aizen also adored how much his little fox kitten had become skilled in raising his reiatsu and wielding a variety of swords, though he mentally noted that Gin is particularly skilled with wakizashis and odachis, which Aizen inwardly found amusing since they differed in length greatly. But he dismissed it as Gin being skilled all the more in doing so.

Today they were to take to the woods and Aizen was going to teach Gin about physical and mental control. Little did Gin know that would involve a great deal of pain on his part. They walked through a dense forest that was slowly growing a dull, dusty gold color from the approaching fall season. Gin trotted along behind Aizen and freely looked around at all the lush greens and turning leaves around them, taking in his precious time with his master and teacher. He loved this time more than anything else. More than food. More than water. More than his own life. He loved Aizen for giving him such a chance to grow and be deeply cared for. A chance to prove he was worth it all. Aizen slowed his pace and looked over his left shoulder to watch his curious little fox looking all over in odd manners that would have made Aizen laugh if he wasn't so determined to look strong and stern. He allowed himself a warm smile and reached his left arm out and Gin reacted promptly as he took Aizen's outstretched hand and laced his fingers with Aizen's and Aizen gave a firm but tender squeeze. Gin smiled more widely and peach blush brushed over his cheeks as he strode to walk just behind Aizen to his left. Gin was still unable to remain in control of his emotions and that was what he would be taught that day. They came into a small clearing with little light coming through, making it almost cave-like. Gin looked at the lush grass covering the ground and than up at the thick branches and leaves blocking the sun out. He swayed his body slightly while looking up.

"What is it, Kit?"

"It's pretty here. It's calmin' an' I love it more 'cause you're here, too." Gin's eyes looked over at Aizen while his head remained facing up. " 'Ya make my heart feel good. Really good, Aizen-dono."

"As you do mine, Kitten." Aizen walked casually over to a large tree trunk and bent behind one of its large roots that was sticking out of the ground as he rummaged around it. Gin stopped looking up in favor of watching Aizen go crazy and fondle a trees thick roots. Gin thought about skipping over and feeling Aizen up, but dismissed it since he was suppose to be learning 'self-control'. After a few long moments Aizen stood up and was holding a medium sized box he must have had tucked under the large, curved up root. Walking back over to the middle of the clearing next to Gin he shifted the box under his right arm and held it there while he took Gin's chin with his left index finger and thumb. Gin smiled openly and tried being playful by licking at Aizen's index finger at the corner of his mouth. Aizen smiled back but griped tighter for a moment making the youth wince before letting go. "First we will teach you strength without the use of your reiatsu."

"Without my reiatsu..?" Gin asked as Aizen brought the box around and opened it. Inside was three black leather bands with an emerald green jewel on each one, two about the same size and another one slightly larger, a silver scalpel, a red-sheathed wakizashi,a long red vial, a round orange vial and some other things covered and not visible without rummaging through the box. Aizen took out the three leather bands with his left hand as he spoke.

"Yes. If you are able to manage strength without the use of your reiatsu, than even if your reiatsu was cut off during a battle you could win. It will also put more physical force behind your spiritual force making it all the more powerful, Kitten." Aizen closed the lid and placed the box on the grass below. When he stood back up he used his free hand to softly cup Gin's face. Gin closed his eyes as he could feel his heart fasten at the gentle touch. Aizen always seemed to be the most gentle when he knew Gin was going to experience pain or discomfort. Aizen must have never realized it so Gin had never said anything of the matter, figuring it to his advantage. As Aizen took his hand away Gin sudden felt very sick and straining to breathe. Aizen had placed the larger of the three around Gin's neck like a collar. Gin inwardly cursed himself for having let his thoughts distract him.

"Ahahahaa... Ah, Kitten, you are too adorable when you are in shock... I love the way your eyebrows pinch and the way your chest froze... So very..." Aizen trailed off and didn't continue. Aizen didn't wish to distract Gin with words like 'erotic' and 'hot'. He sighed slightly as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him. He waited for Gin to adjust to having a chunk of his reiatsu taken before he continued. "How is it now..?"

"Bet... Better... I feel sort of weird though. Like I'm gonna' puke, but I can't..." Gin swallowed hard and smiled again for his master. Aizen smiled back, but the warmth was lost in a pool of darkness and malice. Aizen slowly placed each of the smaller bands around Gin's ankles making Gin look more sickly. Standing and looking at the now completely subdued fox kitten struggling to stand right Aizen moved around behind Gin suddenly using shunpo. Aizen did a kido spell that produced a spark of light and pressed it to Gin's mid back. Gin flung his head back and cried out at the sudden pain zipping through his lower back and legs. He dropped to the ground on his knees and and gasped sharply. The shock through his system itself wouldn't have been so bad if he had his reiatsu to help counter it, but it was completely lacking and Gin could tell that it did make all the difference.

"Up, Gin. We're learning control, not submission..." Aizen let a spark hit his eyes. "That's for when you are older, Kitten." Aizen said with a sly smile. Gin nodded faintly and pushed himself up, staggering slightly before he gained his balance. He stood straight as Aizen nodded back in satisfaction. If Gin had as much as whined he would have received another hit of kido from Aizen. He knew that. He was lacking his reiatsu, not his brain. Aizen hid his reiatsu and shunpoed to the box and picked it up and than shunpoed behind Gin again. It was too fast for Gin to see and Gin had assumed Aizen went somewhere else. That act made Gin rather uncomfortable. He wanted to look around and try and see where Aizen had gone. Some what because he'd like to know what was next, but mostly because he disliked being left by Aizen. One time Aizen had left Gin tied to a bedpost for a whole day after having said it'd only be for a moment. Gin didn't want that to happen again. He felt too vulnerable already and would probably panic if Aizen really had left him. But he also made it plastered in his head that this was to show control. Thus no looking, no squirming, no asking, not anything.

This in itself was a bit of test for Gin, but mainly giving Aizen a show before he continued with the more harsh and cruel methods to teach Gin control. He knew Gin was smart, and had learned to remain still after the shock he had. Aizen believed he would start with a spar with the wakizashi. Aizen let his reiatsu back out as Gin struggled to breath in his now frail and small world. Gin flinched under the weight and strain of the older man's force. He was gasping to breathe and felt as if bile was in his throat. The sudden change was nearly too much for the boy to handle. Aizen took the red sheathed wakizashi out of the box and closed the lid again. He walked in front of Gin as Gin fought to stand straight up with his hands digging at his sides. He would do as Aizen said and do it well. That is the only thing that drove him. The only thing that gave him life in his mind's eye.

"Take this in your hand, Kit." Aizen held the hilt out to Gin and Gin took it in his right hand. "We will spar with it in it's sheath first, than another spar without the sheath once you have gotten better balance and control over your body."

"Yes, Aizen-dono." Aizen backed up a few feet and speard his legs just slightly and raised his arms so he was ready to offend and defend at any moment.

"Ready yourself." Gin nodded wryly and worked his tender body into a fighting stance and held the sword the way he had been taught at the academy. Mentally taking note of Aizen's stance Gin waited for the go ahead. After making sure Gin could move and stand properly when in a fighting stance, Aizen inclined his head slightly and than Gin was bringing the sheathed blade down over Aizen's left shoulder. Aizen easily deflected it and took a few steps back as Gin thrust the blade forward at Aizen's gut. Gin kept the smile plastered while internally struggling without the use of his reiatsu and the force of Aizen's pressing down on every pore on him. Making a short stride to Aizen's side Gin slashed the sheathed blade from left to right, making contact with Aizen's forearm as he blocked it form hitting his right rib cage. Aizen smiled at the youth's growing energy and determination. Gin would grow into his perfect ally and even more perfect bed-warmer.

"Aww! I want'd 'ta hurt 'ya so I could kiss 'ya better!" Gin mocking yelled out as he pulled back the sheathed blade from Aizen's blocking forearm and than swung it down over Aizen's left outer thigh. Aizen smiled at the comment and caught the blade in his left hand, twisting so that Gin's arm bent back and he was forced unto his left knee. Gin kneeled and breathed heavily as Aizen stood looming over him, not making a hint as whether he'd attack or wait for the youth. In his mind he truly found the silver haired boy's words to be delectable, but once again he had to force himself to recall he had to produce some 'tuff-love' and teach Gin some self-control over his emotions and impulses. Gin had to learn to be cold and heartless when needed. He had to learn to be strict and not give in to what he wanted. Aizen tugged at the sheath and than stepped back to unsheathe the sword completely, letting the sheathe fall to the ground.

"Stand up, Kitten." Gin got up and stood straight as he could. Aizen smiled and Gin strode forward and plunged the bare metal at Aizen's abdomen. The blade only hit and was in place. No open wound or blood spill except on Gin's hands. Gin gave a slight quizzical look and tilted his head at his own blood before looking up. Smiling more Aizen reached up for the blade but was unable to take it as Gin figured out what he was doing and jumped back a few feet. Aizen mocked Gin by rubbing the place Gin had attempted to cut open. "You looked confused, Kitten. Haven't you ever seen Hierro used before..?"

" 'Hie... Hierro'..?" Gin still was in a fighting stance, not wanting to relax and give a chance to be attacked by his sly master. Aizen nodded and than placed the hand that had rubbed himself on his hip.

"Yes, Hierro. You must have seen it used at least one or twice by..." Aizen took a step forward and grinned at Gin. "... Hallows."

"If Hallows use it than how do you use it, Dono!?" Gin earned a deep slice to his left shoulder for his outburst and lack of control. Looking down at the bleeding wound Gin winced slightly as he rolled his shoulder. Aizen had focused his reiatsu and made a small yet deep gash into Gin's outer shoulder.

"Control, Gin. Not disrespect. And I can use it because I have been experimenting on Hallows for centuries. I have found a way to make shinigami into half hallows as well, my precious kitten. Perhaps if tonight's training goes well than I will let you accompany Kaname-san and I to an experiment I prepared for tomorrow. Would you enjoy that, Kitten?"

"Yes, Aizen-dono. Very much so. Anytime spent with you is enjoyable. I could spend all my life with just you." Aizen closed his eyes and sighed as Gin received another cut to the right of his chest, just above his nipple.

"I am happy to hear such things, however, you are letting your emotions choose for you. You must lean to be logical. Not emotional."

"Yes, Aizen-dono." Gin was keeping his mocking face in place for Aizen, but was wincing on the inside from the sting of the long and deep cuts. Gin disliked the feel of his blood trickling down his arm, hands and chest. Especially over his sensitive nipple that Aizen had orally abused not three hours before hand. Aizen took a step forward and moved into an offensive stance.

"Come, let's do this again until you have it Kitten."


	3. Chapter 3:Seeding Jealousy

**Hello! Hope this is good so far! This will have FAR more plot than The Night Series. If you read it, you'll notice that origianlly it was just a smut one-shot- turned - story (don't ask, really). **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2:**

**Seeding Jealousy**

Gin tried to stay in character while working the next day. He kept the smile his master loved to see in place. He stood straight and didn't let the slight limp in his right leg effect him too much. He sat without any whimpers or winces even though the bruises, unhealed cuts and scrapes burned and stung with every movement. Gin mentally swore he'd never look at the color orange the same way again after having the contents of that round, orange vial eat at his flesh and having to stand still and give no sign of emotion. That was almost worse than the lesson with the scalpel. Gin shivered at the thought of the scalpel under his tongue and than touching his eyes. He decided to distract himself with the papers in front of himself. Signing, dating and writing in the basics he filled out the papers he was given, though none were of real importance since he wasn't of Fukutaicho or Taicho level. After a bit of time passed he had finished them and had let his mind wonder to think of the night he was to share with his beloved master. And he thought of who this other man was that had known Aizen first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gin-san will be joining us tonight, Pup." Tousen Kaname paused from a paper he was working at for his news article and lifted his face to meet the sitting Aizen's. Aizen had his left leg crossed over his right and had his elbow propped up with his head in his palm looking over his pupil's slight reaction to the news.

"The boy..? Isn't that a bit too much for so early on? He has yet to even detatch from that girl, Aizen-dono." Aizen closed his eyes and chuckled warmly making Tousen crease his brows slightly. "What is it?"

"He calls me that as well, just like you do. 'Dono.' I found it humorous that you two never met and yet are so similar in mannerisms." Aizen opened his eyes and looked Tousen over a bit. Than he grinned. "Well, at least most mannerisms. He's still a bit... cheerful. At least, that's the only word I can think to call him right now."

"Has he even been trained by you yet..?"

"Mmm. Last night I trained him." Aizen smiled maliciously at the thought. "I think I enjoyed it too much though."

"He's young, is he not..?"

"Hm, yes. But brighter than most of our coworkers here. And far more attractive as well."

"Mmm." Aizen laughed at Tousen's obvious discomfort for talking of a youth in such ways.

"Come now, Puppy. Not that long ago it was common to be married and welcoming young into the world by his age."

"I suppose you are right, but still..."

"Are you jealous, my dear Pup?" Tousen jerked his head and gaped his mouth at the question.

"What? 'Jealous' you ask?" Tousen straightened himself and inhaled a bit. "Please, I would never allow myself such unsure feelings. Especially against a child and for your affections, Aizen-dono."

"Perhaps." Aizen rose from his seat and Tousen did the same. "I'll see you tonight at the location I specified the other day, Pup. And he will be there, too. So be lovely and do get along? If not for my sake than for the experiments sake?"

"Yes, of course, Azien-dono."

"Than have a wonderful day, Tousen-san." Aizen gave a slight bow before turning to leave.

"You as well, Aizen-fukutaicho." Said Tousen as he took a deep bow for his superior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night the moon provided much light as Aizen had a red umbrella and led a curious Gin to where they were to meet Kaname. While they walked the dirt path lined with lush trees and greenery Aizen noticed Gin had a slight limp. Aizen couldn't help but to smile broadly at the sight.

"What's up?"

"Enjoying memories of last night's... activities, Kitten."

"Sadist freak..." Gin pouted slightly, much to Aizen's amusement.

"No, just a sadist, Kit." Aizen gave Gin a side glance and Gin could see the glint of humor and malice in his eyes. Gin couldn't help but smile widely.

"You're so bad." Gin got close to Aizen's left arm and playfully snagged the closed scarlet umbrella. He flipped it so that he could look at the top of it and than looked to Aizen as he sinfully licked the tip of the umbrella. Aizen stopped and looked Gin in the eyes. Gin popped the tip in his mouth and grinned over it.

"If you do not stop being so provocative than I will have to take you far sooner than I planned, Kit." Gin slowly took the umbrella tip out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' sound. He licked his lips and looked Aizen up and down.

" 'Ya can take meh now, if 'ya wanna.' " Aizen closed his eyes at the sinful images that laced into his mind. The things he could do with that boy and the umbrella alone. Aizen let a sly smile touch his lips and than he opened his eyes. Gin walked carefully closer and was only a few inches from Aizen. Gin faltered his mask and opened his crimson eyes to look into Aizen's. He continued in a whispered lust. " 'Ya make my skin warm till it burns and makes my groin ache till I wanna' have 'ya ravage me." Gin stepped closer. "I want you 'ta make me scream."

" 'Scream.' " Aizen repeated softly as he slowly leaned into Gin. Gin softly nodded.

"And cry." Gin pressed his chest to Aizen.

" 'Cry.' " Aizen swallowed at the heat that was being produced between them.

"And beg." Gin leaned up to come closer to Aizen's face.

" 'Beg.' " Aizen ghosted his lips over Gin's.

"Yeah..." Gin pressed into the older man's lips and Aizen took the invite well. He kissed chastely at first, but than one kiss at a time, he breached Gin's soft lips and slipped his tongue in to slowly caress and tend to the youth's. Aizen brought his hands up and slowly took the umbrella from Gin and than discarded it to his side in exchange for taking Gin into a firm hold, his right hand holding the nape of Gin's neck and the other around Gin's waist. -Some time into the kiss Aizen felt the prick of embarrassment and realized someone was there. He pulled away from a whimpering Gin and smoothed his uniform neatly while turning to the man not too far off. The man bowed slightly and than stood.

"I'm sorry to have... interrupted, Sir. I had sensed your reiatsu flaring momentarily and thought something was wrong... um, I apologize."

"No, no. You are fine, Pup. I allowed myself to be... distracted. I lost sight of my surroundings a bit too much."

" 'Pup'..?" Gin walked up next to Aizen, inclining his head to look up at the older man. Aizen gave Gin a look and than looked back up to his other student.

"Ah, you two have yet to actually meet. Kaname-san, this here is Gin-san." Aizen looked down to Gin. "Gin-san, this is Kaname-san, 5th seat of the 9th Division."

Gin looked suspiciously over the dark skinned and odd looking man, slowly dragging his eyes up and than back down to his face. Gin walked over to the taller man and stopped less than a foot in front of him. Kaname paused and swallowed, obviously uncomfortable at the close intrusion and searching reiatsu pressing down on him. Aizen watched, and than sighed and walked up behind his pet fox.

"Play nice like I said, Kitten." Gin looked up at the man behind him as Aizen gripped his hips firmly.

"I am bein' nice 'ta him!" Gin smiled broadly and tilted his head. " 'Ya fuck him?" Kaname choked on his breath at the question as Aizen closed his eyes trying not to laugh.

"That is not being _nice_, Gin." Gin stuck his tongue out and Aizen slapped Gin on his right thigh. "Now go and pick up the umbrella."

"Aw... Killjoy..!"

"Go and pick it up, Gin." Aizen gave a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah..." Gin walked over and retrieved the previously discarded tool. While Gin did that Kaname bit his lower lip briefly as he was unknowingly being watched by Aizen. Aizen had not expected Tousen to show up this soon and definitely did not think Gin would ask if they had a sexual relationship together. Though mentally he was glad that Gin did not seem to be upset at the thought. Gin trotted up and held out the umbrella for Aizen to take. Aizen grabbed the umbrella and than walked forward. He very lightly grazed Kaname's shoulder and arm and Kaname turned to follow next to Gin.

"Recently I have begun to experiment with live subjects, Kitten." Gin got closer behind Aizen on his right as Kaname kept the same distance as before to Aizen's left. He followed obediently and tried to listen, but his mind kept drifting to the reiatsu that Aizen and the youth had been emitting and sound of them locking lips. Though Kaname could not put his finger on it he was certainly feeling upset on the situation. He knew he shouldn't since Aizen was his master and leader, but it still ate at him as they stood near Aizen as they watched the distorting experiments.

Was he really... 'jealous'?


	4. Chapter 4:Dark Paradise

**Well, this seems to be doing well so far. **

**Thank you very, very much for the reviews, it is helpful and I appreciate it!**

**And an reviewer mentioned the sadism, it is a near constant undertone in this story(sorry, just turned out that way, no flamers over it, please). **

**I have a double chapter interlude I will add later (it has plot/story spoilers..?/Sort of/not really..?) which has a very sadistic feel at times. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dark Paradise**

Tousen slowly walked out of the outdoor onsen* and stretched his sore muscles near a large grey boulder a foot or so in front of him. It had his shihakusho and a fluffy white towel laid neatly across its surface. The steam from the water fogged the area and seemed to fade the grinning Aizen. He made his way to the edge of the water as Tousen wrapped a white towel about his waist delicately. Propping his arms on the stoney edge of the spring Aizen watched his follower wring his curled dark hair of the soothing aromatic waters. Tousen had heard the sound of rippling water and knew Aizen was close and watchful, just as he had been since they had met. Pulling his hair back Tousen searched out over the large boulder and than picked up a hair tie and tied his thick hair back out of his face. As he went to reach for his shihakusho* he paused before feeling the pieces and than taking the hakama into his hands.

"Aizen-dono..?" He asked as he placed each foot into the lower hakama leggings. Aizen looked up at Tousen as he laid his head on his resting arms.

"Yes, Pup?" Aizen closed his eyes and smiled contently at the darker man standing in front of him.

"Do you have such relations with... him?" Aizen opened his eyes slowly at the words and than looked up at Tousen as he began putting on his tops. Tousen pulled the hakama up his legs and around the kimono tops and than tied it into place carefully.

"No. Not yet anyway. He's still too young, even for my liking." Aizen shifted in the water as he grinned. "Why..? Jealous, my dear beloved Puppy?"

"That ridiculous notion again? Hah. Why would I be 'jealous' of a boy who probably does not even know how to please himself, let alone _you_." Aizen laughed warmly at Tousen's words and got out of the water dripping wet. He walked behind a dressed Tousen in order to wrap his tanned arms around Tousen's waist, interrupting him as he tried to tie the white sash. Taking over the job Tousen relaxed into Aizen's hard body and let his arms fall to his sides and whispered softly, "Why do we need him..? Why do _you_ need him so badly..?"

"I don't. We don't. I simply want, Pup. Nothing more than desires. You know that feeling, do you not?" Aizen looped the white fabric until it was made into a tight bow and hung perfectly.

"...Yes, I do... But I lost her and you can loose him."

"But I will have you." Aizen laid his fingers flat against Tousen's hips as the darker man frowned slightly.

"...You can loose me, too..." The words were barely a whisper, but Aizen could sense the hurt in them. He knew Tousen feared death, as did Gin. He also knew that such a thing will make anyone work harder and far more efficiently. Giving a tender squeeze to the youth's hips, Aizen nudged his face close to the left of Tousen's neck and jawline. Slowly and with much care he placed near perfectly measured kisses onto Kaname's dark, rich flesh. When Aizen came upon Tousen's collar bone he nipped than licked at it until the younger man moaned deep in his throat. Aizien gripped Tousen's waist before turning him so that they were facing each other eye to eye. Tenderly Sosuke ghosted his lips over his followers before pressing them together in a warm kiss. Slowly Aizen progressed the kiss until they were passionately caressing one another's tongues with great care. Soon both were once again taken under desire's wings and longing beckoned them to act with each other once more. Kaname began to protest only to be silenced by lustfully laced lips. Aizen had urges and his beloved Puppy would always be there to help fulfill them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaname was alone later that night in his room while he quietly laid on his large western styled bed. The sheets and pillow cases were purple silk with orange designs embroidered all over it in swirled patterns. The room itself was bare with no means of decoration at all. There was a single window above the bed, but it served little purpose other than to aid in cooling or letting in fresh air every now and than. Tousen was trying to let himself fall into a decent sleep before he had to go into work the next day, but the thoughts of Aizen and this new comer Gin crept back into his mind. He had longed to know what the youth's face felt like in order to have a faint idea what he looked like since it seemed to have captured Aizen's attention in full. Moving so that he laid on his right side Tousen sighed unappreciatively for the dull ache in his lower regions. He vaguely mused that that was all he was to his Leader; a toy to be played with. Lifting a hand to his neck he squeezed the sore flesh and recalled he once thought of his leader as his lover when they had began to engage in such activity. In some ways he still mused over the thought and often came to wonder if Aizen had any real feelings or were they all conjured emotions from a superior thespian*.

"...Gin ..." Tousen whispered the name to have a feel of his comrade's name over his tender tongue. The sound of his precious leader's lips touching and caressing the youth's lips played once more in his mind. He knew from personal experience what Aizen's features were like during such intimate times, but he was unsure if Aizen was different with the new comrade. Perhaps softer, more caring and loved for. It certainly seemed that way from what Tousen had heard. The boy was far too young to be talking to Aizen in such... a _lustful_ manner. For some reason Kaname found himself longing to feel the features of the chippy youth Sosuke now kept at arms length. What allured him so..? The attitude, perhaps. Looks..? Did the youth have an envious appearance even this young..? Kaname grunted at his sore muscles and tender heart as he beckoned for sleep to steal his mind quickly so he needn't be pulled back to such tiring thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***Onsen** - Traditional Japanese spring/spa.

***Shihakusho** - Literally, "Garment of the dead" or basically the outfit/uniform a Soul Reaper/Shinigami wears.

***Thespian** - An actor, of Greek origins I believe.


	5. Chapter 5:Wake With a Snake

**Chapter 5:**

**Wake With a Snake**

The next morning Kaname did not awaken to his alarm like he did every other morning. Instead, he awoke to the warmth and tenderness of body snuggling close to his and arms holding him tight to the form. At first Tousen almost ripped the other away, but than his thoughts washed over him once more and realization hit him. This form had the same reiatsu as Aizen's pet. This was Ichimaru Gin. Not knowing what to do Kaname forced his heart to steady and his body to lax into the tugging grip once more. He had little to no clue as to why the boy was in his home, let alone in the same bed as him, cuddled close enough to be considered a lover even. Giving a light shiver at the disgusting thought Tousen felt up the arms until he had his hands at the boys lean shoulders and gripped them firmly. The boy mumbled something and than moved his head trying to get closer to Kaname. Not letting it happen Tousen gave a single firm shake to fully waken the youth.

"Waahh..? Why 'ya bein' so damn mean tah meh..?" The youth asked in a most groggy of voices as Tousen loosened his grip in favor of sitting up and scooting a few inches from Aizen's boy.

"You are the one in my bed holding me in a most unfavorable fashion, boy."

"Hhuuuhhhh..?" Gin looked up after wiping at his eyes a bit more and than blinked. "Ahh..!"

"What is it?" Asked Tousen coldly.

"Why am I here with 'ya..?" Tousen frowned in thought.

"... You... Did not come here on your own..?" Gin shook his head lightly.

"...no..." Kaname raised his head a bit and than turned it back to Gin.

"Do have any recollection of how you got here?" Ichimaru looked around slowly.

"...no..."

"I brought him here. I thought we could have some breakfast together and I could talk to the both of you on some new... developments in my plans." The two confused subordinates raised their heads to the brown-haired man standing at the door crossed-armed and dressed in his Shihakusho. Aizen chuckled softly before un weaving his arms and casually walking over and sitting right in between the two. He cupped Gin's left cheek with his right hand and Tousen's right cheek with his left hand. Both touches soft and tender to which both parties leaned into willingly. Gin more so than the surprised Kaname. "I wanted to help the two of you to better know each other a little. To... trust each other more." Sosuke chuckled again. "I placed Gin on the bed so that I'd have time to prepare breakfast. I hadn't expected him to get so close to you, Pup."

"It... It is alright, Aizen-dono..." Kaname turned his head to his right ever so slightly in an almost embarrassed fashion. The ever chipper fox got to his knees and waded over to hug his master and whisper a faint 'Mornin' 'Dono.' to him before chastely kissing him on his plump lips. Though he could not out right see the actions, Tousen heard the familiar tone of voice towards his leader and the soft pucker of dried lips meeting slightly damp ones. He said nothing and kept as still as possible so he did not disturb them. They obviously shared mornings together before Kaname mentally mused as he waited to be excused. Aizen held his silver-haired youth close to him as he watched Tousen with his head propped on Gin's right shoulder, giving soft, wet kisses to Gin's tender neck to see his older subordinate's reactions. Kaname remained on his knees still as possible for the most part. He seemed not to notice the ever so slight twitch in his eye every time Aizen would kiss hard enough for Gin to make a mew or sigh. Smirking to himself Sosuke withdrew and got off the large bed, much to Gin's whimpered complaints to which he swatted Gin's head.

"How many times must I remind you of self-control, Gin? Now. Go ahead and ready yourselves for the day. Bath, dress, whatever you need. I'll keep the food warm."

"Ah, thank you, 'Dono!" Gin sat on his behind and than scooted of the edge of the bed cheerfully.

"... Thank you, Aizen-dono..." Kaname said slowly, as if unsure what to say. He got off the opposite side of the bed as Aizen left the room with Gin close behind.

"Hmm. You two are welcome." Sosuke said softly as he glanced back to see Kaname closing the door urgently. He had wished for a less negative reaction to Tousen awakening to Gin. The surprise he understood. But not the unusually cold attitude. Ichimaru came up to Aizen on his right and playfully took his hand in his own two hands. Looking down at his fox kitten he smiled warmly at the early eagerness. He adored the boy's aloofness and perhaps even goofy attitude at times. And other times he flourished in the wake of the boy's cold and mocking mannerisms. Truly. Tousen had yet to experience all of Ichimaru Gin's personality traits. He only saw Gin for a laid back arrogant child. He didn't, or perhaps even couldn't, see the potentials inside of the youth. Aizen led the youth to Tousen's kitchen and told Gin to go and stir the rice in order to fluff it up. Gin moaned slightly but did as he was instructed to do as Aizen began the tamayogaki.* After a bit of poking and flipping the rice Gin slowed and stared off in front of himself. Than he looked to his right at Aizen.

" 'Ya goin' in 'taday..?"

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, Kitten? I am always at work."

"Liar... That person ain't 'ya... He's different. He... walks different than 'ya do. He holds the hashi differently and chews differently... He even swallows differently..." Aizen couldn't hold the deep throated laughter back as he cracked an egg. Smiling the youth took the large cooking hashi out and put them down next to the pot as he covered it.

"So very typical of you to notice such things. When did you notice..?" Aizen cracked a few more eggs and put them all in a large white ceramic bowl with golden cranes dancing around it.

"Gradually... at first I thought it was just you putting up a front, but than piece by piece I noticed more and more differences. It was almost if that person was copying you." Slowly Gin made his way over and stood a foot behind Aizen, just simply watching him whisk the eggs in the white bowl with gold cranes on it.

"He does. I use my zanpakuto to disguise him as myself. I taught him what I could, but I needn't teach him all, since Hirako-Taicho is so very insistent on not becoming close. He really is a fool for not doing so."

"Oh, I definitely agree with that. So, are 'ya going in 'taday..?"

"Mmm. I can't always depend on my puppet. Why do you want to know if it'll be me or not? As long as the work gets done..." Sosuke trailed off as he scooped up and poured the first layer of egg into the hot pan.

"I can see the actual you and your habits, not his." Gin took a deep inhale of the scents and than steadily exhaled. " I love all of 'yar cooking... It's so good. I wish I could do it, too."

"I try and get you to learn and practice with me, Kit. If you didn't refuse-"

"Refuse what?" Tousen interrupted, much to Aizen's surprise, though his facial features remained muted and charming. Not that that would matter much with Kaname's case. But for Gin's case... Gin turned around and looked over the still wet and freshly dressed Tousen with the towel still in his left hand. He would most definitely admit it to Aizen, though to him alone, that Tousen had his moments of being very... alluring. Kaname had his sleeveless shihakusho on and it fit his frame well Gin noted. It allowed you to see his lean waist and the slightly fit arms with just enough of his chest to see soft pecks forming. Wanting to be playful Gin walked up to him and took a some of Tousen's damp black curls into his pale fingers. Kaname didn't move but gave a face of distaste. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Mmm... I like your hair. It's weird feelin' and 'ya can do cool things with it."

"Excuse me?"

"Be nice, Gin." Aizen piped in at hearing the bitterness in Tousen's tone.

"I am. Not bein' nice would be this." With that Gin leaned up and pressed his lips to Tousen's. Kaname froze and his white eyes widened behind the visor. He never in his mind thought the youth would do such a thing. Aizen was watching as the second layer of the omelette cooked with a detached sense of amusement. For some reason or another he approved of the behavior and the sight of his two lovelies kissing, even if Tousen only stood their dumbfounded as to what to do. Sosuke smirked and than turned back to tend to the cooking egg. Gin pressed their lips together more and than lightly started to chastely deepen the kiss. Kaname lowered his lids slightly and took hold of the youth's arms softly.

_'Should I stop him..? Perhaps his easiness to display such... affection... is why Aizen-dono has taken such a liking to him recently..? His lips are... tender and softer than Aizne-dono's...' - _Thought Tousen as the youth worked at his mouth slowly and tantalizingly. Before he could decide whether to comply to the youthful lips against his or not, Gin pulled away and snagged the lightly dampened towel out of Tousen's hand.

"What are yo--"

"Where's the bathroom? I gotta' take a shower, too, 'ya know. No way am I goin' in without showerin.' That'd just be gross." Tousen inhaled softly before raising his left arm and vaguely pointing the way he had just came from not five minutes before hand. Gin smiled victoriously at him and said a quick ' Thanks.' before turning and walking that way.

"I brought one of your shihakushos, Kitten. It's in the room on the cabinet." Aizen said off hand while taking the rolled omelette out and sliding it onto a royal purple ceramic plate.

" 'Kay..!" Gin was already out of sight echoing in Kaname's room and than bathroom. Kaname stood with his fists slightly pumping. He was unsure what to think of the morning he had experienced thus far. Waking up with Gin in bed with him holding him tight had almost made him forget of the dream he had had. The imaginative dream in which he could see and know exactly his Leader looked like. To know what the color of his eyes and hair actually were besides only knowing the word 'brown'. To know his own skin and to have actual working eyes... Tousen was cut off from his thoughts as Aizen said something to him. Sosuke was holding a plate a foot or so from Kaname with the plate of tamayogaki with natto beans on a bed of white steamed rice and some pickled radish on the sides. Aizen smiled knowingly at his Pup. He raised the plate and gently pressed it to Kanmae's now out reaching finger tips.

"Breakfast. Eat it while it's warm, Puppy. Forget Gin's mischief. He is just young and... well, lack of better words, horny."

"Uh..." Tousen allowed a vague smile. "Yes, Aizne-dono... Thank you, very much for cooking for me. It is a treat I enjoy."

"I still prefer your own cooking to mine. Now. Go sit and eat. I will join you in a moment."

"But-we are not going to wait for Ichimaru?"

"Oh? Should we..? It's his fault for waiting to take a shower until now. He should have taken one sooner."

"I, there is only one shower her-- oh..." Knowledge of Aizen's innuendos graced over Tousen's features. "Aizen-dono, I do not believe I would have been alright in sharing with someone so much younger..." Kaname winced slightly at the deep chuckles of his master, whom seemed very amused by it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello! I am trying to get all three character's personalities and feelings out. Gin will have his virginity taken soon and after that I can put up the interlude chapters which feature much yumminess. But you'll have to keep reaing to see just what exactly. ;)**

***Tamayogaki **- Rolled omelette which usually eaten with condiments. Sometimes meat or vegitables are cooked in it.


	6. Chapter 6:The Fox and King

**Chapter 6:**

**Night of the Fox and King.**

Later in the day Gin was working on some minor files about fixes needed around the 5th as his Fukutaicho and loved leader Aizen approached with a handful of other documents. Softly placing them on the right corner of his Kitten's desk Aizen gave an appreciative look before Gin groaned at seeing new things to sign. Sosuke chuckled half-heartily at Gin's disapproval before slipping his smile from warm to sly. Obviously Ichimaru saw this and tilted his head to the left a little as his own smile grew sly.

"What's up, Fukutaicho?" Aizen leaned down over the small desk and whispered delicately into his fox's ear.

"I would like to have your company again tonight, Kit. If that's not too much to ask for?" Gin smiled widely at Aizen.

"Never too much." Than his smiled lowered into a pout. "Well, as long as you don't drop me off into a certain blind man's bed again."

"Oh, come now. Pup isn't that bad. Besides, you seemed to both enjoy that kiss you started very much."

"Well, yes, but --"

"Than there should be no problems, Kitten. But, rest assure I will not take you out of my own bed this night, lest it's to try new places for our 'training' ."

"Aizen-dono..." If it were possible Gin let a soft blush fade onto his pale cheeks. Than they both caught the reiatsu of their Taicho from the corner and new he was listening. Gin spread his mock smile once again as he leaned into Aizen. "We're at work. You shouldn't speak like that, someone might find out our private relationship."

"Let them, Kitten. I don't care much if they do. It is not forbidden for us to mingle and have this sort of relationship." With that Aizen leaned the last bit into Gin and pressed their lips together. By the slight spike in reiatsu Aizen knew Hirako had seen and perhaps would be kind enough to back off for a bit in order to perform the necessary experiments they had discussed earlier that day. They would need him more distracted than usual in order to successfully use Shinigami for the experiments. The silver-haired youth purred with devious pleasures rolling over him. Aizen looked at him with a lustful smile spreading onto his lips. His precious fox was going to very playful tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm!" Gin savored the salty taste mingling with his tongue and lips as he closed his eyes in a pleasant manner. Aizen looked down at the youth as Gin chewed the grilled mackerel fish while lying back on Sosuke's lap and stomach. Both had common black kimonos on tied with simple white obi sashes. They were on a grassy plain in front of a small pond. The sky was barely lit with a silver moon up high in the navy blue and black sky with stars speckled through out the sky. The two were sharing a black plate with two grilled mackerels and some small rice cakes which they had laid down to the left of them. Aizen chuckled softly at Ichimaru's moaned appreciation and than leaned down to ghost his lips over his fox's forehead and bangs.

"You like it I'm assuming..?" Gin cheerfully nodded and than swallowed the chewed food.

"Uh-huh, it was pretty tasty." Than the youth looked the brown-haired man up and down slowly until he met the older man's eyes. Whispering in a seductive manner Gin leaned up to his leader more. "But I bet it would pale in comparison to your taste, Aizen-dono..."

"Mmm... Is that so, Kitten?"

"Mmm-hmm... It has 'ta be. Because you're simply the best." The silver-haired boy chastely kissed Sosuke's chin lightly causing Aizen to flutter his eyes closed and breathe heavily.

"Why is it you're so desirable, Kitten..?" Whispered Aizen with a layer of lust on top. Gin slowly kissed up Aizen's chin until he reached his lower lip to which he nibbled on before responding.

"Because I'm me... and you're you..." Ichimaru stated as he placed a firm kiss to the corner of Aizen's lips.

"Ah..." The older sighed before locking lips with his pet. They only pressed lips at first but slowly they moved into one another's mouths. Using his thin tongue Gin explored into the willing Aizen's hot and hungry mouth. Aizen aided when Gin decided to turn over and lay belly down on Aizen's own ripped abdomen. Wrapping his arms around his fox kitten Aizen drew him up over his chest and closer into his lusting mouth, completely devouring the small and yearning mouth.

"Nnmmm..." Gin moaned throatily into his Master's overwhelming mouth and tongue as Gin grasped hold of the other's broad shoulders as a means to grip something stable. Aizen lower his hands to grip down onto his Kitten's perfect ass and push him down onto his growing member through the kimono fabrics. Ichimaru happily replied by grinding back at Aizen and the two began to rock and grind into each other's hardened lengths through the kimonos. Biting down on the youth's lip made Gin gasp and tilt his head back giving Sosuke access to the pale and slender necked craned perfectly. Aizen wasted no time in taking his lips, tongue and teeth to the exposed and oh so tender flesh making Gin grind into Aizen harder and moan aloud. Slowly the older man kissed, bit and sucked at the neck causing it to darken to shades of blue and purples before Gin could no longer take the act. "Plea... Please, Aizen-dono... Please, just take meh... I wanna' feel 'ya in me!"

"If that is what you desire, pet." Aizen flipped Gin onto his back with a soft 'thud' sound as Aizen crawled between the fox's legs and laid heavily against Gin. Gin writhed against Aizen and the thick grass below himself trying to get a renewed friction. Seeing this and smirking Aizen ground into the youth and earned a pleased grunt in return. He bit the youth's lower lip before moving his lips to Gin's sensitive right ear and nibbling on his little earlobe while waiting for the youth's response. Smiling with satisfaction, the youth inhaled and than shakily released it before whispering in hot pants.

"Yes... Oh, sweet Gods...Yes." That was all the concent needed for the muscled man to rip Gin's ties sash off from behind him and pull open the kimono revealing smooth, ivory pale flesh with small red and violet marks across his collar bone and nipples from their previous night together. Gin sat forward and shrugged off the black material. Than Aizen pressed his body against the smaller and smooth one pressing Gin back to the ground. Loosening the white sash about his waist Aizen only spread the bottom portion of his hakama open so that Gin's exploring hands and eager digits could search a more pleasurable area. Smiling slyly at the invitation, Gin trailed his hands down over the black fabric to the bottom opening where Aizen's large and thick blush-colored cock was. "...Dono..."

Enveloping both his delicate hands around the shaft Gin slowly moved them making Aizen hiss as he pressed his chest to the eager boy's. They locked each others lips together in a fit of passion and devoured their lips and tongues as they franticly kissed on each other. Gin jerked Aizen's cock and earned himself a hard thrust and deep bite to his lower lip causing it to bleed a bit. Aizen moved his torturous mouth to the youth's throat and neck while Gin laid completely back and focused on his Master's seeping length. His own cock was hard and straining to be held and touched by the tanned hands that held his pale sides down, but for some reason the youth could not make enough sense in his head to ask, beg, for the touch. Smiling with some amount of satisfaction, Aizen sucked long and hard at the hallow of Gin's slender neck. Gin arched up into the dominating form and moaned wantonly as he ground his own erection against Sosuke's larger one. The older man chuckled as he brought his lips to the youth's left reddened ear.

"What do you want from me, Kitten..?" Aizen softly whispered into the arching boy's ear. Gin swallowed and than licked his bleeding lip as he cleared his mind into simple thoughts.

"Please... Oh, Gods... Please fuck meh, 'Dono... Please!" The younger one breathlessly begged and moaned mindlessly as he played with his leader's searing hot member.

"Mmm... I suppose that's good enough since it is your first time..." Aizen drawled out before he sat back onto his knees and removed the boy's gripping hands in favor of taking a leg in each hand and wrapping them around his waist. He took his leaking cock in his right hand and smeared his precum over his cock with his thumb as a means of lubricant. Gin would have to learn that being impatient also had it's bad side as well Aizen supposed. Aizen pressed his cock to the youth's tight entrance and slowly pressed into the hot flesh. Once he had his head in he gave one hard thrust to sheath himself completely in the youth's taught and quite delicious entrance. "So very tight, Kitten."

"Ahh!!! 'Dono..!" Gin moaned out as pain ripped through his penetrated entrace as the blood began to lube it and the pleasure soon took hold of the youth. He laced his arms up under Aizen's pits and around his back gripping down hard with blunt nails digging into him. Pounding into a deep and fast rhythm Aizen held his fox close to him as Gin suckled and bit his leader's tender nipples and neck. They soon fell into a fast pace of lust filled grunts, moans, scratches and bites as their bodies slapped and pressed against one another.

The youth found his way to Aizen's throat and bit down hard enough to break the skin earning a well grunted moan from the thrusting man. He let Gin fall to the ground before pressing his own burning body down on top of him and entering him again at an even faster as Gin continued his attack on Sosuke's throat and chin. After some time the two slowly reached their climaxes, first the youth came with an undignified moan and went limp as the older man pounded into him a few more times before he, too, came hard into the limp form's red and bleeding ass. He slowly pulled out from his panting kitten and than crawled to the boy's right and laid down next to him on his left side. He took the fox into his arms and pulled him close to his form in order to comfort and press hot and wet kisses to the youth's sweat laced brow and temple.

"Thank you for such a lovely gift, Kitten..." Gin lifted his tired head and kissed Aizen weakly.

"... I love 'ya, 'Dono..." Whispered Ichimaru before he passed out in Aizen's hold.

"... As I love you." Aizen whispered into the sleeping boy's ear before he kissed the youth's temple again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter was slightly rushed at the end. So I apologize if it is not my best work on this story. **

**And yes, no lube for Gin. But he still enjoyed it so it's alright. lol. **


	7. Chapter 7:Tangible Love

**Chapter 7:**

**Tangible Love**

Gin awoke in the warmth of firm arms and soft blankets around him. Slowly his senses shifted back into place as he fluttered his scarlet eyes open to look up at his lover's watchful face. Aizen couldn't help the grin that crept into his lips as Gin gave a near cat-like yawn and ever soft mew. He pulled the freshly rested youth into a tight hug before pulling back to kiss him on the lips. Gin eagerly kissed back, but when he went to move his left leg to straddle Aizen he got a streak of burning pain up his lower back and rectum. Aizen paused and waited for Ichimaru to adjust once again to the pain of having his virginity taken the night before. Sosuke knew he shouldn't have taken the boy so young, but the urges building between the two were becoming rather unbearable. When Gin had adjusted to the renewed pain in his lower regions he sat up and stretched his arms up above his head, spreading his fingers in effort of stretching. After feeling his muscles stretched enough he let his arms fall back to his sides in favor of placing the mock smile and slit eyes on. He looked his beloved leader up and down as Aizen propped his head up on his left palm, elbow on the maroon-colored silk spread. Sosuke kept the smile plastered back at Gin as the boy looked over the naked and uncovered man with a glint of mischief in his slit eyes. A few minutes of that and Aizen's interest was slightly peaked.

"What are you thinking of doing to me, Kitten..?" Gin's smile spread ever so slightly as his hand moved up so he could trail a light touch up from Aizen's knee to his thigh, staying there to make invisible circles with his slender digits.

"Dunno.' I still thinkin' o' what 'ta do 'ta 'ya." Gin said nonchalantly as he leaned closer, placing his free hand on the silk to balance himself as he placed a chaste kiss to the older man. Aizen made a face when Gin pulled away making him tilt his head at the brown-haired man. "What..? I can't get s'me payback..?"

"No. Your slang. It's worse than usual." Aizen caught Gin by the nape of his neck and forced him into a fiercer kiss before forcefully pulling him back. "Do work on it. I don't mind a slight accent, but flat out slang is not acceptable, Gin."

"Yes, Aizen-dono." Gin generically stated. He smiled more generally and Aizen did so back as he pulled Gin forward softly and slowly took his lips into a passionate, slow kiss. Gin moaned softly into the kiss as he settled into the thick bed beneath him. He snuggled as close as he could get as Aizen's hand pressed his head to add more pressure to the deepening kiss. After some time Aizen pulled back slowly, still taking little bites and kisses from his fox as he opened his eyes to look at scarlet eyes staring back at his chocolate ones. Aizen let a smile come to him as he looked his pet over tenderly.

"Are you up for going into the office today, Kitten?"

"Mmm..." Gin placed his index finger to his lip as he laid his head on the fluffed pillow mocking thinking it over. Aizen swatted at Gin's ass making him jump slightly and yelp. "Ai, ai! I'll be fine, 'ya abuser 'you!"

"Only when I need be, love." Aizen chuckled but Gin froze. Aizen had ever called him that before. He was Sosuke's 'love' now? Aizen stopped and observed Gin waiting for a retort. Slowly Ichimaru's farfetched face slid back into place as his smile spread wide and curved.

" 'Ya called me 'love.' " Gin said bashfully pressing the side of his face to the silk and bringing his hands to his chest.

"Yes, I did. You told me that you loved me and I did so to you. We have sex. We cook together. We eat together. We go to the markets together. We stroll together. We are rarely apart other than wwork." Aizen leaned down to Gin's face and locked eyes with the youth. "We. Are. Lovers."

" 'Lovers'..?" Gin asked as softly. The older of the two nodded.

"Yes. Lovers, Kit." Aizen kissed his lover on his lips before whispering, "Do you not agree with this theory..?"

"No..."

"Why not?" Gin pressed his face to the maroon silk underneath his head.

"I'm not your equal. I never could be in my minds eye." The words came out muffled slightly by the fabric pressed against his lips.

"... Gin..." Gin flinched but looked up to his Master. To his... Lover. "Why ever not..? You are young, so you are not as physically powerful, but all ready you so very cunning and mentally powerful."

"I... I don't... want to be your equal. I... like being your pet. Your... 'Kitten.' I don't ever want that to change. I want you to be my Master. My Aizen-dono. Not my Sosuke-san."

Aizen looked over Gin. He had been taken aback by the bluntness and flat out submissiveness in Gin's words. He also could not deny the arousal he had gotten hearing it from the silver-haired boy whom was so honestly speaking. He actually liked where this conversation was heading. Maybe the boy's fondness for being submissive would turn out to be a rather good thing in the end. Though Aizen hadn't expected Gin to suddenly use his given name so freely. But it helped to make the point of his desired status more evident Aizen supposed. Thinking the situation over lightly, Aizen removed his hand from underneath his head and took Gin into a firm hold as he laid completely down.

"You are the most gorgeous, delicate, graceful, lithe, vicious, cold, malicious, cunning and over all perfect candidate for a lover I have ever come across, Kitten. But if you feel the need to refer to me as your master, than you have all my permission to do so."

"So I'm still yer pet?"

"You're still my beloved Kitten, Love."

"And I'm still your lover?"

"My love, yes, lover... In time, and only if you want."

"Ok." Gin tilted his head up and kissed Aizen on the chin and than the lips. "Maybe later."

"Mmm, later." They locked lips and Gin moved forward to rub his body, including his own growing erection, close to Aizen's.

"Sex..?"

"Only if we get to it quickly. Work is soon, Kit." Gin smiled wickedly and than pushed Aizen on his back by the shoulders and than quickly straddled him. He sat up as Aizen grasped each of his slender, pale legs on either side. Gin smiled darkly and leaned forward.

"As you desire, 'Dono."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope all of you enjoyed. I'll add the double interlude of yumminess soon, but I wanted to get to the story first. **

**If you noticed the third chapter was in the anime(manga, too, if i remember correctly) and is when the one episode ends and the three are standing with a large red umbrella keeping them from getting blood from the experiments on them. It's so you get an idea of the time line here, sort of. It may be a slight off. Soon it will get to the scenes with Shinji, and than the whole group when they get turned.**

**Until the next chapter, BYE-BYE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Smiling Fox

**Chapter 8:**

**The Smiling Fox**

Gin was so very chippy the next day, or at least to one Matsumoto Rangiku he was. He had come over during his break and was currently pulling some Hoshigaki* out of a small woven basket while he sat opposite her at a low table in the middle of her small room. He had come over and insisted she have lunch with him with such a long and cheerful smile she simply hadn't the heart to deny him. Humming, Gin laid the fruit gracefully down on a platter in the middle of he low table. Once he had most of them out he took one and bit part of it and left it in his mouth as he picked up the basket and set it off to the side. Matsumoto smiled while she watched him. He looked absolutely adorable to her. Like a little fox found some food and was holding in its mouth so none of the others would get it. Gin had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts of his leader he hadn't noticed Rangiku staring at him until he finally sat forward and went to take the fruit out of his fruit. He blinked a few times before simply staring back and taking a bite out of the hoshigaki. Matsumoto couldn't help but smile back at Gin as he chewed his food with such a grin.

"What happened, Gin?" Gin tilted his head slightly to the side as he continued to chew. After swallowing he moved to pick up another piece while he responded.

"What d'ya mean, Ran?"

"You seem... Cheerful."

"I'm always smilin'. " Gin took a few bites of the fruit and chewed quickly. As Rangiku spoke he swallowed.

"But, it's more real this time. Like you are generally happy about something... Oh! Were you promoted?"

"No. Well, not yet. I don't doubt I will get one though. I think I'm better than half of the idiots there. They don't know squat about the Soul Society workings."

"Oh. Why so cheerful than..?"

"I came to see you. Spend time with you."

_'That would change the subject fairly fast with Ran.' - __Gin slyly thought as Matsumoto smiled.

"C'mon, Gin! Don't make me blush so much, you!"

"Can't help it, your my girl."

"You've gotten better at your slang, haven't you..?"

"Huh..?" Gin looked at Rangiku before he thought of it more. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his lover. "Oh, heh. Yeah, I s'pose somewhat, yeah."

"That's good than! What else have you done so far?"

"Oh... Um, definitely learned 'self-control.' " Ichimaru shivered unintentially at the thought of the training session. "And... Oh, all the boring paper work. No one ever told me I would have to sit on my ass and write shit all day long!"

"Ahahaha, it's work, Gin! You'll have to do even more of it when you become a Taicho."

"Naw-uh."

"Yes, you will."

"Nope. My Fukutaicho would do it _all_." Gin nodded in smug acceptance as he spoke. Matsumoto couldn't help but slap her right hand to her face in defeat. Was he ever going to change? Than she pulled her hand away and looked up at Gin.

"Do you have any idea which Division you'd want to be apart of?"

"Uh... I dunno' which one... Maybe the one with that Kyoraku guy. Seems to be real easy since he's always lazing around." Gin picked up another fruit piece.

"That's because Yadomaru-fukutaicho does all his work."

"And you give me shit over it?"

"Fine, do it. But don't think your Fukutaicho will love you 'cause of it."

"They will." Gin smiled. "They would be my best friend." Than he took a huge bite out of the fruit.

_'I won't wind up like Aizen and his Taicho. I'll be on the best of terms with my fukutaicho.' -_ Gin thought as he chewed the tasty treat turned meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Else where Aizen was signing his report that he would drop off at the 9th later on as Hirako came up and watched from over his shoulder. Sosuke smiled a split second before sitting straight and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"How may I help you, Taicho?"

"Whatcha doin,' Aizen?"

"Preparing to go to the 9th Division in order to give them my report of the week. Or am I not allowed to do that much, Hirako-taicho?" Aizen half-turned to his superior in rank and gave a nonchalant smile in a greeting. Hirako frowned slightly and leered at him.

"Tch. Don't think too highly of yourself, Aizen. Go there and be back soon. There'll be more work for you when you get back."

"As you say, Taicho."

"Eh, get goin' if 'ya gotta' go already!" Shinji lazily waved his hand as he turned and walked back to his own office. Aizen smiled more slyly before standing and picking up the document and taking to the door. He knew Hirako's curiosity would get the better of him. Too bad for him Kyoka Suigetsu had been in effect since Aizen had begun writing the document. It was no report. At least not to the 9th. It was a report of the experiments he had conducted the other day. He thought he could get it done while in the office that day. He only used the excuse of the 9th so he could stop by and see Kaname and relay his orders as usual. People were simply ignorant of their relationship. Most everyone waved it off as them being old friends from the same squad from awhile ago. Every great now and than some wonderer would see the two 'interacting' and rumors would start up of them being more than friends. They were usually the ones that were wipe out most quickly. But for some minor reason Aizen had always been interested in what would happen if the rumors were left to spread and corrupt. As Aizen walked without rush over to see Kaname he took in the quiet, uneventful afternoon and the clear, soft blue sky with a few lingering clouds, thick and drifting. He would come across others every few hundred or so steps and greeted them properly and smiled like any other would. After a bit something caught Sosuke's attention as he walked by a minor building. His pet's reiatsu sparking and than relaxing. Too much. Aizen walked to a slow stop and than turned in the direction of his lover's energy pulsing in excitement. Sosuke paused, thought, and decided not to interrupt. He'd have plenty of time to ask what that was all about later that night when he 'trained' his Kitten. And he most definitely would ask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, it was slightly forced. More story for about two or so chapters, than smut again. :D**

***Hoshigaki -** Dried persimmon fruit, usually hung and dried naturally outside.


	9. Chapter 9:The Charmed King

**Chapter 9:**

**The Charmed King**

"Ran... Rangiku..."

"Yes, Kitten?" Aizen looked up at the stammering youth. He and Ichimaru sat at a dark low table in Ichimaru's room. There was two cups of steaming hot tea with a large golden platter of amanatto* in the middle. Gin had taken a piece of the sugary brown snack in his left hand, but had yet to actually eat it. Instead he had his head hung over, looking down at the treat. Though Sosuke knew something was amiss, he did not physically show it. He was sure it had everything to do with the youth's spike in reiatsu. Did Gin finally get it in him to tell the girl he no longer wished to associate with her and so they argued? Or did he fall prey to a woman's touch? Interested in what particularly happened he looked to the youth and asked, "What happened with your friend, Gin?" Ichimaru looked up at the use of his given name. Aizen smiled more as he put his right elbow on the table and propped his head up his chin on the back of his propped hand. It must not have been a fight since Ichimaru's pale flesh was tinted a soft peachy pink. Gin stared a moment, looking distant as if in thought before lowering his head again.

"Ran, she... She kissed me. Like we kiss... It felt weird." The youth mumbled under his breath. Aizen was a bit disappointed with what really transpired between the two. Sosuke had no interest after hearing they only kissed. He really didn't care, he actually was waiting for the two to do things together since he had 'broken in' Gin's virginity and made him a bit more... confident per say.

"Hmm." The older man hummed in an attempt to let Gin know he was, at the very least, listening as he took his tea and drank from it with his free hand. Gin jerked his head up again and leaned forward slightly.

"Uh, you're not mad at meh, are 'ya?" Gin hastily asked as his hands gripped the edge of the dark brown table. Aizen sighed as he brought the cup to his lips again, pausing only to speak.

"I''m not, pet... You said it felt 'weird'?" Queried Sosuke before he took another quiet sip.

"Uh-huh... Weird and... and different."

"Different how, if I may ask..?" Ichimaru loosened his grip and let his hands slip down to his lap.

"...Soft..." Gin looked up to his leader with a blank face. "Too soft. Too sweet and just too... plain." Aizen chuckled as he set his gray cup down. Gin blushed after he realized how he must have sounded to a man with such fire and experience.

"Now, now, love. It must not have been all that bad." Aizen said humorously.

"But.. When you kiss meh, it feels so much more... more... hot and makes my flesh crawl with excitement. I wait for you to take me in your arms and kiss me and touch and make me cry. I love everything you do to me. I don't care if it hurts or feels like Heaven's swallowed me up. As long as it's you. As long as it's my Aizen-dono."

"Oh?" Sosuke's eyes lit up with his lover's words. He usually did not let others' words, whether compliments or insults, effect him so. But hearing his fox thinking better of him then of his oh-so-precious friend made him feel proud he had chosen such a grand lover. First looks and capability, now further caption of his heart through words and tinting of the fox's pale flesh. Could the youth ever cease to make Aizen so proud? "Even if I make you cry, huh..?"

"Yes! I don't care! Cut meh, beat meh, fuck meh til I have tears rollin' down my face! As long as it's Aizen Sosuke doing it, than I don't care..! I don't... really..." Gin pleaded across the table looking directly into Sosuke's eyes. They stared at each other, Aizen taking in more of the youth's intense and emotion dripping words. He closed his eyes with a proud smile taking form on his lips as he sighed slightly. Removing his hand from his head he slowly got up and walked around to Ichimaru. Gin moved to get up as well, but Aizen waved him to remain sitting as he himself sat down next to the youth. The silver-haired youth swallowed, fearing perhaps he had said the wrong thing. But before he could manage words soft and demanding lips captured his and all he could do was eagerly kiss back with his thin little tongue pressing and asking for entrance into the larger mouth. Aizen inwardly chuckled and partially opened his mouth as he continued to ravage the youth's mouth and the searing hot tongue of a passionate youth snaked it's way in and explored about in the wet and sweet tasting cavern. After awhile Aizen pulled away from the aroused youth and placed a hand on each of Gin's shoulders, resting his forehead to Ichimaru's. Slowly Sosuke caught his breath and licked his lips before speaking.

"In a couple days time I will be doing a larger, wide-spread experiment evolving actual Gotei 13 individuals. Would you like to join Pup and I, Kitten..?"

"Yes, I like watchin' those experiments with 'ya, Aizen-dono."

"Oh, yes. I have seen that to be true, love." Aizen engulfed his young bed warmer into a tender embrace and preceeded to press his wet lips to the pale temples of Gin. "They may prove to be very entertaining this time. And, I do believe that some positions around Gotei 13 will be opening after it. How would you feel about being a Fukutaicho..?" Gin jerked away from the hug and looked to Aizen seriously.

"No. I won't beh no one else's. I am loyal only 'ta you." Aizen smiled warmly to his love in the making.

"I know, and I meant as _my_ Fukutaicho, Kit." The youth's face lightened as his eyes beamed as a wide and sly smile grew on his small face.

"I'll be your Fukutaicho?" Ichimaru asked quickly.

"Yes, mine and mine alone, pet."

"Than, of course, 'Dono!" Gin flung himself into his master's arms. Aizen chuckled lightly as he embraced his fox again, this time more firmly.

"You are mine and always will be no matter what happens." Whispered Aizen as he tightened his grip on the youth who was simply too ecstatic to hear such words and slight implications.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Amanatto - **A type of bean covered in sugar and than simmered in a syrup like coating.


	10. Chapter 10:Labs and Rats

**So how is it so far, everyone? Good? Good. **

**Long chapter, sorry. But practically right out of the episode.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10:**

**Labs and Rats**

Gin and Sosuke walked along a shrub lined dirt-path to Aizen's fukutaichou estate as the sun set leaving a twilight of rich blue to vibrant purple to pink and oranges fading into soft gold down at the forest toping. Ichimaru had a emerald green kimono on with a golden obi wrapping it in place. He was 10 paces behind his beloved leader Aizen who was wearing a black kimono with a red obi sash as the older of the two walked an even and slow pace. Gin smiled his mocking smile and gave off his usual cheerful disposition as he trotted happily after the brown-haired man. He had been confused as to why Aizen would be alright with him having an affair with Rangiku, but once Aizen had told him that Gin was Sosuke's and that Aizen saw nothing wrong with Ichimaru having what Sosuke called a 'concubine' he seemed to understand. If only a bit. But he did not want a formal headache and so he mentally dropped the situation, only keeping to mind that he loved Aizen ,but was not his 'formal lover' as of yet and that he was allowed to have sexual intercourse with his child hood friend Matsumoto as long as he did not give up Aizen completely.

"Pup will be the one to do most of the experiment's prepping and initial dosages to the Shinigami hosts." Aizen said as he and Gin walked to the wooden shoji door to Sosuke's home. Ichimaru tilted his head as he looked to his master whom opened the door with one hand almost delicately.

" 'Hosts' 'ya siad?" The youth inquired gently and curiously. The older half-turned and gestured with his hand for Ichimaru to go into his house as he spoke, smiling. He always liked when his experiments came to be in his lover's interest.

"Yes, I am seeing if a Shinigami can be host to Hallow genes and a Hallow's separate spirit." While he spoke Gin walked past him inside and Aizen followed, sliding the shoji shut as he turned and than preceded after his youth into the living quarters.

"So... Is it possible to have two 'n one bodeh?"

"Bo-dy, Gin, not 'bodeh.' " Aizen corrected as he ushered Gin to sit at the low table in the middle. Ichimaru flinched at his given name and than was quick to nod and apologize before sitting politely on padded, soft red sitting pillow as Aizen walked off, most likely into the kitchen to fetch some tea like always. Gin certainly did not want another one of Aizen's 'punishments' for ill language. The one he had received the other night had been enough for him. The healed flesh over his navel showed no sign of any 'punishments' Aizen had bestowed upon him, but he could still recall the smell of burnt flesh and the searing pain that came with it. Shivering at the thought Ichimaru didn't notice Aizen who had come back in the room with a tray of tea and two gray drinking cups. "What is it, Kitten?"

"Huh..?" the youth jerked his head up to meet an amused Sosuke placing the tray on the table neatly before sitting himself opposite Ichimaru.

"You were shaking when I came in. What was it about?" A grin, wide and mocking , snaked its way onto the silver-haired boy's lips as he looked to his leader. His gears were turning as he looked Aizen over and quickly his sly mind developed a loop so he would not offend Sosuke.

"Tonight. About bein' there with 'ya and watching more of your experiments. And the fact I'll be comin' back home with 'ya is a pretty big turn on, too." Aizen took a sip of his tea as he listened to his fox talk. He knew it was a lie, but fancied the words coming from the youth's lips anyway. Perhaps he would start to indulge Ichimaru and let the youth be the dominant one every now and than. As Gin spoke non sense and drank his tea Sosuke thought of the night they were to take part in. No doubt Tousen would be making his move soon and than Aizen and Gin would have to leave to meet up with him in order to properly observe the subjects. Knowing that there would be a fair amount of subjects with high reiatsu seemed to bring something similar to happiness into Aizen's heart. He would most likely have to make an appearance somewhere so that at least one of the Taichou's would believe him to be innocent of any wrong doing, that was but a given. While he thought of the night to come Ichimaru eventually stopped speaking, knowing that his beloved leader was not even listening at this point. He sighed with a bit of exhaustion before taking another gulp of his tea as he watched Aizen's chocolate eyes dance with what could be perhaps translated as happiness. Though Gin knew better than to say anything of the such aloud. For some reason Aizen seemed to not enjoy being reminded he actually has real emotions somewhere inside him that would surface only when he was truly having a decent time. Ichimaru smiled knowing that night would be very entertaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had gone swiftly in Gin's eyes. It had been like an obscure game of tag. He was honestly impressed to see some of the Shinigami that were there. All either Taichous of Fukutaichous. Very impressive to the silver-haired youth. He stood close to his beloved leader like always. Watching, but keeping his conversations to nothing more than a sentence or two. His little face in that mocking form, smile spread across his lips and his eyes slivered into black lines. He watched as the fools tried to fight each other, sad, but very amusing. Finally Tousen swallowed them whole with his bankai and cut them all down. Aizen gave a small tug as he walked past Ichimaru, a soft signal to follow him. Gin did so with an interest sparked. He had assumed they were going to stay hidden, not come out into the opening. What was his leader thinking now?

Tousen stood tall slowling peeling his googles from his unseeing eyes. His freshly cut down prey to his back, Hirako sprawled on the dirt looking at him with either disgust or fear or perhaps plain shock. The elder blond stared a moment than realization hit him.

"You're... Tousen!" Shinji accused as Tousen tossed his googles aside in favor of prying at the remaining of the mask. "Why? You... betrayed Kensei... Your own Taichou?"

"He didn't betray anyone." The long haired blond jerked back a bit. He recognized that voice, he was sure of it. As the blond stared on as Gin and Aizen came up behind him. "He's quite loyal. In fact..." Sosuke was getting close to him now with his little Fox Kitten close behind to his left, enough for him to feel the pulsing reiatsu Aizen was giving off. As Hirako looked up at the two the brown-haired man continued to speak as if this was simple outing for him. "... he obeyed every order I gave to him. Please don't get angry with him, Hirako-Taichou." Aizen spoke so calmly and with such a sincere smile Ichimaru couldn't help the small zip that laced up his spine. Later that night was going to be so very good, he was sure. The blond's eyes worked into a sneer as he looked on at the two.

"Aizen..? I knew it!" Hirako spat out as Ichimaru and Aizen walked closer to him. "You started all this!" Sosuke smiled more at the accusation.

"Then you noticed? I'm not surprised." He came to a stop as he spoke and smiled down at the fallen Taichou. as he spoke Shinji leered with great distaste.

" 'Course I did!"

"Since when?" Aizen questioned.

"Since you were kickin' around in your mama's womb." Hirako said with a foul taste in his mouth. He should have known this was all his Fukutaichou's fault. Damn, _his_ Fukutaichou. What a bad reflection this was on his part. Aizen remained calm, but an air of smugness started to form as he smiled at Hirako. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to his left lightly, making Gin smile.

_'So arrogant at times. But such a hottie...'_ - Ichimaru thought off-hand.

"I see." Stated Aizen.

"I always... knew 'ya were dangerous: that 'ya weren't a man to be trusted. That's why I chose 'ya to be my Fukutaichou. It was so I could watch you, Aizen!" The blond said as he balanced himself on his fore arms staring up with disgust at Aizen. Gin was amused more now. It was as if he wasn't even there. Not a single word to him. How very amusing. Sosuke stood tall once again, straight and Gin could tell he, too, was becoming amused as well.

"Yes, and I'm most grateful, Hirako-taichou." Aizen spoke effortlessly as he smiled like always, Hirako looking on to him, perhaps even taken aback a little. "Thanks to your constantly doubting me, you never even realized." Hirako was ticked off for Aizen's lacking now.

"I just said that I did!" The blond snapped back over his wounded shoulder.

"No, you didn't see a thing." Hirako gaped a bit at Aizen's words, unsure what to say as Aizen continued to speak. "For this whole month, I wasn't the one walking behind you." Shock became evident in the Taichou's eyes. Aizen was not there? Hirako felt even more pathetic as Sosuke explained. "I can... make enemies believe anything I want them to. That's my zanpakuto's, Kyouka Suigetsu's, true ability. I refer to it's power as..." Aizen paused a moment to bring his precious blade up to display it's brilliant blade and olive green hilt, held by his creamy hand. Ichimaru was entranced in his leader's elegance as he did that. So very gorgeous to the youth. Gin could never love anyone more than Aizen, not even his lovely Rangiku. Aizen raised the sword diagonal to his face. "... absolute hypnosis."

" 'Absolute hypnosis' ?" Hirako repeated exhaustedly. Aizen lowered his blade as he spoke again.

"You're a clever man, Hirako-taichou. If you had treated me the same as the other Taichous treat their Fukutaichous, you might have seen through it. But you never tried. Since you never trusted me, you always kept me at arms length. You never opened your heart to me, never shared any information. You never tried to know me." Aizen lifted his blade to slide it once again into the dark sheath with no resistance, all in one fluid motion. He moved ever so slightly into an offensive stance making Hirako flinch back slightly. "And that was why you never noticed..." The blond made an effort to push himself up higher in order to prepare to fend. "... when I had someone else take my place. I had my substitute memorize my behavioral patterns and the way I interacted with you and the other Taichous. If you had truly formed a relationship with me, you would have noticed slight differences in our ticks and mannerisms. The reason you're down on the ground right now is all because you never bothered to get to know me." Hirako's face turned and sneered more at Aizen. The bastard was right, as much as Hirako would verbally deny it. It made his flesh crawl and his blood boil in his veins. "Did you understand all of that, Hirako-taichou?"

"Aizen... "

"And one more thing... You said that you selected me as your Fukutaichou so you could keep an eye on me. But that's incorrect." Hirako was becoming irritable with his former Fukutaichou.

"What?"

"Just as the Taichous have a right to appoint their own Fukutaichous, the candidate has the right to reject the offer. Of course, that's hardly ever happened. But nevertheless, I had the option of not becoming your Fukutaichou. So why did I take it? Because you were perfect." The blond swallowed Aizen's words hard. How could he have been so damn stupid, so naive about Aizen? The brown-haired man raised his right arm quizzically as he spoke further. "Your suspicious nature and caution around me created the ideal environment for my plans. Now do you understand? You didn't choose me, I chose you, Hirako-taichou. You should take the chance to apologize to your friends. They're on the ground, bleeding and unconscious because I chose you." That hammered the large nail in his chest. Hirako's boiling point popped and he shot up, unsheathing his maroon-hilted blade taking an offensive stance towards Sosuke.

"Aizen!" But before the blond could make another move he felt something awful ripple through his body, a white ooz purging from his throat and spewing from his left eye engulfing the left side of his face. Hirako was in a shock worse than before. What the Hell did this freak Aizen do to him? Aizen watched as a scientist would it's experiment. That's what all of this ever was. His plans, his... Experiments. Ichimaru watched in silence. He couldn't afford to mess up his leader's mood and warmed reiatsu. It was rare to see it out side of bed.

"Thank you for letting my little taunts anger you." Hirako's vision was now going in and out of a blurred state. But he was determined to stay conscious. He had to for his friends. The ones he landed here and bleeding on the ground.

"Damn it! Me, too!?" Shinji shouted out in a state between anger and bewilderment. Than suddenly the blond realized that the others were also in similar states. How could he not have noticed all of this? He turned and looked on as his fellow Shinigami were all being engulfed individually by a similar white substance. It was hitting Hirako hard now, the guilt and pain and the sight he was watching. He squeezed his eyes shut for what seemed like na eternity before he swirled around and confronted Sosuke. "Aizen! What's going on!?" Then another surge of that horrid rippling went through Hirako's body as the white stuff tried to stretch and move further on his face. As this was happening Tousen casually walked over and joined Aizen and Ichimaru, the happy family. Aizen began to speak while Kaname did so.

"It seems that Hollowfication proceeds quicker if the subject is agitated." Sosuke stated scientifically as he watched. Hirako caught his words and looked at him.

" 'Hallowfication'? What's... that?" Hirako asked heatedly as sweat began to slip down his face. Sosuke smiled and answered simply.

"You don't need to know." As he spoke the blond bent over with pain surging in his body. Hiyori finally was able to stand, her Hallowfication almost complete, her eyes gold and black, mask nearly set.

"Shin... ji!" She looked over at Aizen and he caught sight of her as well. They briefly locked eyes before Aizen had Pup go forth with the intent to cut her back down. He sliced up her left side making her fall once again, angering Hirako.

"Don't!" He leapt forward and landed, his blade connecting with Tousen's making a screeching cross. Kaname had to leap back from the force, landing heavily a few feet away. "I don't get what's going on, but I wouldn't assume everythin's gonna' go accordin' to plan just yet." Ichimaru felt a spark of delight ripple through Aizen. He looked to him as he softly spoke aloud.

"The Hallowfication's already progressed so far, and yet..." Ichimaru was happy because his master was happy. This was going to be a most lovely night to remember. It made his cock tighten in his loose hakama to think about it. He would have to most definitely get Tousen away from them tonight. The man wouldn't serve Aizen right anyway, Gin was sure of that. Though Ichimaru did muse in the idea of having relations with him and his leader at once. Ichimaru had gotte3n distracted and before he knew what was what Kaname had been buried under some rubble by the experiment once his Taichou. Tousen got up from underneath the rubble and stood apologizing to Aizen. Gin saw that the dark-skinned shinigami was already short of breath as he spoke.

"I will... kill him shortly." Aizen smiled warmly to his subordinate.

"No worries, Kaname. I had already anticipated this. Besides, the duration of the Hallowfication process varies from person to person." As he spoke Hirako's body purged more of the white Hallow substance and it covered him more. Moving and squirming about. It was obvious to even Ichimaru Hirako was in a great deal of pain. It was evident in his face and body language. "You've been most fascinating to watch. But I'm done with you 's put an end to this, Hirako-taichou." Aizen walked up to Hirako as he spoke, the blond shivering in pain and anger. As Aizen slowly drew his blade out of it's sheath he spoke to the defeated Shinji. "Here's one last one last thing for you to learn. There is no fear when one expects to be betrayed. What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Hirako-taichou." Aizen slowly brought his blade up. "Farewell. You made wonderful test samples." Hirako knew what was to come next. He failed himself and especially the others. They were nothing more than dispossible test subjects now.

"Damn it!" As Hirako became infuriated the Hallowfication took a turn for the worst as it began to purge and form again. Aizen watched his final experiments flourish before they died and than suddenly a flash to his left caught his eye. A cloaked figure had actually managed to sever his Fukutaichou band from his arm. He looked on, rather impresed.

"I see..." Sosuke turned to the figure smiling, his blade lowered once again. There was two figures there now, the black clothed one and the Taichou of the Kidou group. Gin could feel Aizen's excitement rise though he kept his face tamed. "We have more interesting guests."


	11. Chapter 11:Black and Blond Scapegoats

**Well, no comments whatsoever on that last chapter... Huh. **

**Are these styled chapters not good??**

**Chapter 11:**

**Black and Blond Scapegoats**

"Damn it!" As Hirako became infuriated the Hallowfication took a turn for the worst as it began to purge and form again. Aizen watched his final experiments flourish before they died and than suddenly a flash to his left caught his eye. A cloaked figure had actually managed to sever his Fukutaichou band from his arm. He looked on, rather impresed.

"I see..." Sosuke turned to the figure smiling, his blade lowered once again. There was two figures there now, the black clothed one and the Taichou of the Kidou group. Gin could feel Aizen's excitement rise though he kept his face tamed. "We have more interesting guests." Urahara Kisuke stood cloaked with a most determined and serious look on his face as he and Aizen locked eyes. Aizen closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again and looked to Kisuke as if he was meeting him at any other time. "How may I help you, Urahra-taichou, Tsukabishi?"

Gin was irritated, but fondly amused. He was giving the man credit for even getting his lover's badge off his arm, but knew that was as much damage he could possibly do Aizen. Sosuke feigned innocence and simplicity, but was, in some ways, a complete opposite once his real personality slipped out. That event was rare, but it happened, at least according to one Tousen Kaname. Ichimaru had never witnessed it himself, but judging from the way Kaname seemed to tense discussing it, he did not want to come across a far too serious side of his leader. But here and in this situation Aizen seemed to not be all that bothered, at least not too much. He did not even turn to face the two new comers like Gin and Kaname had did. Tousen, the ever ready guard-dog, already took stance and had his hand on the hilt of his blade. Gin had kept himself quiet for the most part, not really wanting to interfere with the situation, but couldn't help himself.

"Uh-oh, they found us." Kaname slowly pulled his blade from its sheathe after Ichimaru spoke.

"I'll kill them."

"No, there's no need." Aizen said with a faint smile. Kaname flinched slightly. Why would Aizne not wish for him to dispose of vermin like them? Obeying Tousen slid his blade back into place as he attempted to protest.

"But-!"

"Kaname, I said that there is no need." Sosuke turned his head just enough to catch his Pup in his chocolate brown eyes. His smile was lost and there was an air of seriousness in his tone. Kaname felt this and was quick to drop to one knee and bow his head to his leader.

"Yes, Sir! Please forgive my impudence!" The dark man pleaded to the man before him. Gin noted how tense his fellow subordinate really was. His and Aizen's relationship tended to make Gin wonder sometimes. Aizen and Tousen could be happy and content sometimes, and arguing like no tomorrow at other times. Aizen stared for a moment longer before he turned his head back to the two new comers. The stern blonde had not moved and was still staring down Aizen. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. Kisuke was hating himself for not coming along sooner. F not keeping his Fukutaichou at the Division and safe. Kisuke was simply self-loathing as well as loathing the three despicable people before him. One which he noted to be the same age or younger than Hiyori. Than a voice to his left caught his attention.

"K-Kisuke!" The said turned his head and looked down to Shinji as he slowly got up, wobbling from the pain and foreign entities inside him. The white Hallow substance had grown and consumed his left half of his chest, shoulder and face. He looked up at Urahara as he spoke. "Why... are you here? You jackass!" Kisuke noticed the odd formation on his fellow taichou and looked stunned at him.

"What's with that horrific mask?"

"Tell me about it." Kisuke couldn't help but smile. Even when Hirako was in a great deal of pain he still could muster up that attitude of his. Than Urahra caught sight of Hiyori and his mind reeled about when he saw her masked face, limp and fallen body laid out like a corpse on the ground. He looked her over with sadness before hatred overtook and he narrowed his eyes. The wind began to pick up as the wheather changed as Kisuke spoke.

"Vice-Captain... Aizen!"

"Sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, nothing." Aizen spoke with his usual lying smile. "As you can see, I just happened to stumble upon the investigation teams, which were apparently injured in battle. I was going to try and heal their wounds." Shinji instantly became pissed off at Aizen's lies.

"You two-faced sack of shit-" Kisuke looked a Aizne a brief moment longer before closing his eyes trying to let the situation roll around inside his mind.

"Why are you lying to me?"

" 'Lying' ?"Sosuke feigned innocence often, Ichimaru concluded silently as he watched the small play develop into a grand one. "Is there something wrong with a Fukutaichou trying to help save his Taichou's life?"

"No, that's not what I meant. They were injured in battle? You call that injured? There's no lying your way out of this." Kisuek opened his eyes to look at Aizen, the accused. "They've been Hallowfied." Shinji jerked at the blond's words.

'_What the Hell have I been turned into? A Hallow Kisuke said?' - _Hirako thought.

"The case of the vanishing souls... Several of our subordinates vanished one after the next, all leading up to this. The only possible cause of this is Hallowfication research." Kisuke had slowly let his eyes drop from Aizen's and his heart burned. He couldn't believe anyone was capable of such horrors. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking back into Sosuke's eyes. "Someone was conducting experiments. But considering our current situation, there's no longer any doubt as to who that someone was."

"I see. You truly are... the type of man I believed you to be." Kisuke narrowed his eyes once again as Aizen returned his zanpakuto to its sheath. "I'm happy that you came by here this evening. Gin, Kaname, we've accomplished enough for now." Aizen turned around and began to walk past his subordinates casually. "Let's go." Gin smiled as he swirled about to follow Aizen as Kaname did, too. Kisuke was simply dumbfounded.

"Wait, Aizen!" Urahara took a step forward, his arms raising slightly in his fury at the obvious dismissal on Sosuke's part. "I'm not done yet!" Kisuke yelled out at the newly identified enemy.

"Please move, Urahara-dono!" Tessai yelled out to his master. Urahara turned in time to see that Tsukabishi was chanting a spell and was able to jump to his left in order to dodge the large blue lightening bolt that shot out heading for Aizen.

"Way of Destruction Number 81: Severing Wind." Azien stated right before there was a large, bright orange and red explosion erupted. It devoured surroundings as if they were wet paper. When it cleared Tessai and Kisuke looked on, astonished and perhaps aggravated.

"Impossible!" Tessai bellowed, his right arm lowered as he had used it defensively. "A Fukutaichou... skipped the incantation for a splitting spell void spell and still stopped my spell!?" A fire burned against an nearly transparent wall that had blocked the attack from Aizen and the other two. When the fire died out and the glass wall shattered the two were staring at nothing but the destroyed woods. Aizen lead his Pup and Kit away, shunpoing to his home in the 5th Division. This would take the heat off of them and also serve for some other purposes later on in a centaury or so. First he would have to get all those involved out of his way, but he knew exactly how. He would take a personal visit to the Central 46 soon, he was sure of that. Than the three would have their respected positions in their hands soon enough. As the three got to the Division unnoticed by others Sosuke let a smile fade onto his face. A real smile all to rare in and of itself. This was going to be a good week after all.


	12. Extra 1:White Chocolate & Dark Chocolate

**These were originally separate from the story, but I decided to just put them in as interludes. Next day from previous chapter maybe??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Extra01-A Taste of Chocolate (Part 1):**

**White Chocolate and Dark Chocolate **

Aizen led Tousen Kaname by the tips of his fingers into a small, traditional Japanese cabin out in the forests around Rukongai. It was far from any home or distract and couldn't be found unless one was guided, or chased, there. Aizen slid the shoji entrance open with his foot and than very gently guided his subordinate in with one hand. Once inside the dimly lit house Aizen turned and closed the shoji door behind himself while Tousen stood still and reached out with his reiatsu feeling another's presence. Carefully watching as Aizen wrapped his arms around Tousen's waist, Gin sat patiently in the bedroom with a wide smile stretched on his face. He was wearing a silk, plum-colored kimono tied rather loosely at the waist with a gold sash, letting it fall open and reveal his chest and thighs and legs. Aizen locked eyes with his youthful lover as he softly stroked Tousen's abdomen and chest. Tousen had become rather rigid at the aroused spike of reiatsu from Aizen. This only egged Aizen on more, that, and his little fox was seeming to enjoy the site of an aroused Tousen. Aizen wanted his two loyal followers to become more comfortable and far more open with one another. On top of that Kaname had recently become jealous of the time Aizen had been spending with his youthful fox. He didn't want his Pup left out.

"Ai...Aizen-sama..? May I a-ask what you are do-doing..?"

"Arousing you." Aizen slowly and meaningfully kissed up Tousen's neck to where his jaw connected to his ear, taking Tousen's earlobe into his mouth and sucking softly.

"Wh... Why..?" Tousen invoulantarily swallowed hard when Aizen bit down on his earlobe.

"You two had done such an incredible job at that last experiment, I thought that I could reward you two at the same time this way."

" 'You two'? Who..?" Tousen chocked out a moan when Aizen began to rub his half formed erection above his hakama.

"...Gin..." Aizen whispered softly.

"Gin?" Exhaled Kaname.

"Mmm-hmm. Why..? I'm that bad?" Gin questioned from the bed as he palmed his own starting erection under the deep maroon material while watching with heavy-lids though the wide open door to the living room. Aizen noticed how Tousen flinched at the sound of Gin's thick voice from twenty-five feet in front of him and Sosuke inwardly laughed.

"No... It was unexpected... All - of this - is rather unexpected... "

"Hm, well, things that become predictable are boring, are they not, Pup..?" Aizen's voice rolled off thickly into Tousen's sensitive ear making him shudder as Aizen pulled him closer to his frame.

"A... Agreed... Uh..!" Aizen swung Tousen around and held him close as he used his lips and tongue to ravage the dark man's mouth. Gin made a soft, throaty noise at that site, slightly bringing himself forward as he pumped himself harder. Aizen slowly pushed on Tousen until Tousen began to back up. Aizen did this till Tousen's legs met with the large, western styled bed and fell back onto it, his right shoulder and arm falling onto Gin's chest, knocking him back, too.

"Ow."

"S-Sorry..." Gin grinned wildly at the soft words. For the first time since he had known Tousen he was finally seeing Tousen's embarrassed and frustrated side, adding to the erotic site already before him. Aizen pulled Tousen farther up until his feet were a good foot from the edge and than Aizen walked over to a wooden chest on the ground next to the wall opposite the bed.

"Both of you; strip." He commanded, not even looking up or changing his tone while opening up the chest and rummaging around in it. Gin licked his lips and than took a long side-glance at Tousen. Tousen was obviously shaken by what was happening but was trying to keep up a facade of confidence while he swallowed and began to slowly pull at his sash. Gin quickly rid himself of the golden sash and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. He sat up and let the kimono open as he turned towards Tousen and grabbed the sash he was working at. Gin quickly took it off and tossed it aside as well. Tousen froze, but Gin continued. Gin undid the strings of his hakama while Aizen stood and watched as his eager youth took Tousen's tops off and carelessly tossed them aside onto the floor. Aizen smiled and said nothing as he quietly opened a ball-mouth gag in his hands and than slowly and ever so carefully came up behind Gin who was yanking at Tousen's pants while Tousen was trying to hold them up. Aizen quickly but carefully caught the ball gag in Gin's open mouth and than began to buckle it onto Gin's head. "Be good now, Kitten. I was wanting to try this with you. There, see..? It looks ravishingly beautiful on you."

"Nnmmm!!!" Gin turned his head to look at Aizen who wasn't even trying to hide his amusement. Tousen sat trying to cypher mentally what precisely happened but stopped when Aizen repeated that he was to strip as he himself pulled off Gin's kimono. Tousen nodded and slowly pulled off his hakama pants letting his near erect penis lift up. Aizen cupped a fuming Gin's face and turned it to look at the now fully naked Kaname before them. Gin's wise little eyes darted up and down only to pause at his erection for a second more before looking back over his left shoulder now smiling at Aizen's smug face.

"Good," said Aizen as he placed a chaste kiss to Gin's shoulder. "But I believe I speak for Gin and my self when asking you to also remove your visor, Puppy." Tousen turned his face in Aizen's direction before turning away once again a stiffly nodding. He took the visor into his hands and removed it. Aizen leaned forward and took the visors out of Tousen's hands and than pushed Gin down onto the bed playfully before going back over to the chest, ignoring the muffled complaints from Gin. "Now let's see... Kitten enjoys scented lubricants and sweet-flavored accessories... Do you have any idea what things you like, Puppy..?"

"Um... I... am unsure of things like that, Aizen-sama... " Tousen was feeling very voulnirable being completely naked and slightly aroused in front of the man he had yet to be able to read completely and had mentally considered the youth too young to participate in such activity anyhow. He knew Sosuke had wanted for them to get along ,but this..?

"Than we will just work off of what Kit likes, and, perhaps a bit later, what I like, too. Mm. This looks nice... "

"Nnnm! Mmmmnn!!" Gin's reiatsu temparily flared with discomfort Tousen noted, making him also uncomfortable while waiting for Aizen to finish what he was doing. Gin now began to raise his hands to undo the gag, but was harshly stared at by Aizen. He stopped, pondered and than lowered his hands to his lap and laid back next to Kaname. Tousen started a bit when Gin snuggled close to his hip and placed his head on his stomach. Gin took Tousen's erection in one hand while the other softly worked at his sac. "...Mmm.... "

"Ah! " Tousen flung his head back at the sudden contact and writhed beneath the younger man. Aizen grinned at the site and than looked back into the large chest beneath him. He had put Tousen's visor next to it and had taken a silver set of nipple clamps out, though he had intended them for Tousen, not Gin. But considering Gin's reaction he thought he should consider placing them on him a bit as well. Aizen adored the look Gin gave him when he took him without any lubricants, but considering this was most likely Tousen's first time with men he thought it to be safe to throw in a small tube of raspberry-flavored lubricant in the toys he'd bring to the bed. He smiled warmly at the chocked moans from Tousen and the little, muffled throaty ones from Gin. Aizen fancied a glance and had briefly wondered if he should remove the gag and let Tousen make use of the wet mouth, but dismissed it when he looked at the gag in his fox's mouth, saliva starting to work out of the edges of his mouth. The site of Gin gagged was far too intoxicating to remove right now. He'd leave it until he had finished choosing the toys and gotten back to the bed. Aizen returned his attention to the chest. He picked out two latex cock rings, a long blue colored flogger with a flat diamond-shaped end and than picked up the lube and clamp set.

"How do you fair against pain, Pup..?"

"G... Good, I suppose... " Tousen cautiously said, knowing that it might lead to a not-so-good situation, but dreaded the idea of lying to Aizen even more. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed and neatly placed all the items down, except for the two rings. He kept those in the palm of his right while he tenderly stroked Gin's length with his left, making the youth throatily moan against his gag. Aizen whispered for Gin not to forget Tousen's pleasure and Gin nodded as he continued to work at Tousen's length and sac. Becoming more rough Aizen discretely slid one of the rings over Gin's forming erection. Gin perked a bit but ignored the odd feeling in order to obey and please Tousen as well. He loathed being gagged, he decided mentally. He loved being able to lick, suck, bite, kiss and swallow certain liquids during sex. This prevented him from doing all of the above. He really did loathe being gagged. Aizen pulled Gin gently from Tousen and and craddled him in his arms while Tousen slightly pulled himself up into a half-sitting position. Apparently Aizen recognized Gin despised the gag and hesitantly undid it and took it off of him, much to Gin's surprise. Gin eagerly kissed and nipped at Aizen's lips while Aizen slowly moved away.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kit." Aizen moved around and laid Gin firmly a foot apart from Tousen's right side and than he crawled over in between Tousen's legs, spreading them open by his thighs. Aizen began to roughly stroke his cock as he slipped the other ring around and than began to lick the tip as he pressed his free hand's fingers to Tousen's unused entrance making Tousen jerk slightly.

"Ah..! Ai-Aizen-sama, please!"

"Mmm... 'Please' what, Pup..?" Aizen lazily drawled out as he softly licked at Tousen's weeping head. He gripped the length firmly and than sucked hard on the head. Tousen's body slightly spazed and he undignifibly grabbed a fist full of Aizen's lush, brown hair. Aizen merely looked up at the dark man with amusement and satisfaction in his eyes as he slowly took the entire erection into his mouth, massaging it with his skilled tongue. Gin was becoming more aroused by the site of his leader engulfing the large, dark chocolate brown colored length that belonged to a man he had honestly never thought of as much until now. It was perhaps true that Tousen had known Aizen longer, but Gin felt he knew Aizen far better than him. Or perhaps that was Gin's jealous side talking though. Who knew, other than Aizen-kami, of course. Gin was brought back promptly by the loud moan Tousen gave while writhing deeper into the fabric of the white bed spread. Gin looked more carefully to realize Aizen had slipped his first three fingers into Tousen's hole, to which Gin only hoped Aizen had prepared the poor man for, and they were all the way in to the knuckle and wiggling back and forth and side to side. Gin also saw the the ring wrapped snug around his erect cock now. Gin stared and than quickly looked down at his own to see one on his as well. He smiled and licked his lips. Aizen only used these when he intended for the night to be very, very long. "Aiz..! Aizen-dono!"

"What a good little Puppy you're being today. You are rather attractive when you let loose and show yourself more. Don't you agree, Kitten..?" Aizen lapped at Tousen's erection as he eyed Gin playfully. Mewing a faint 'yes' Gin crawled on all fours over to Aizen and helped him to lick at the length, sticking his thin tongue out lightly licking from over Aizen's fingers wrapped at the base to the head were he nipped all over. Tousen stifled a grunt and than inhaled sharply when Aizen curved his fingers forward, hitting his prostate gland and sending him into ecstacy. Gin giggled around the tense man's cock below him and started to lace his fingers in the thick, black curls around his length. This tugged a long shiver out of Tousen and a jerk from his hips. Aizen loomed over the working Gin as he placed a hand on either side of Tousen's hips firmly holding him in place for Gin to continue without the threat of being gagged by another _thing_.

"S... So good!" Aizen chuckled huskily at the tense words laced with renewed desire in them from Tousen. Looking the two over Aizen decided to place the clamps on Tousen and flog his little fox. Than see where the night led to after that. Holding down Tousen with his right hand he reached over with his left and slowly brought the silver set over and than dragged them over Tousen's tense abs. Tousen flinched at the new sensation of cold being pulled across him but forced himself to take deep breathes and calm himself. "What... is that, Aizen... dono..?"

"Something that is chained, silver, round, and very appealing to myself, eroticly speaking. Care to take a gander at what it is?" Tousen swallowed and tried to think what the cold, jingling thing was that was now being dragged up across his chest, lightly being pressed down every now and than to emphasize the thin chain part.

"Co... Collar..?"


	13. Extra 2:Bittersweet Chocolate and Thick

**Extra01-A Taste of Chocolate (Part 2):**

**Bittersweet Chocolate and Thick Cream**

_"Co... Collar..?"_

"No." Aizen leaned down over Gin, pressing his dressed form against the nude youth as he suckled the tip of Tousen's length. Letting the clamp set fall onto Tousen's bare chest he moved to hold both of Kaname's wrists with his own hands as he brought them above Tousen's head. Using a kido spell he bound Tousen's wrists and hands to the wooden bedpost, making the man gasp and than moan aloud as Gin bit his erection for having shoved it too far back for the youth's liking. The bite wasn't permanently damaging but still enough to cause some discoloration on the base. Having learned his lesson, Tousen calmed his body and took a few more deep breaths as Aizen nibbled on his left nipple. Aizen suckled and teased at Tousen's nipple until it was a a hardened dark chocolate nub to which Aizen applied one of the chained clamps to, closing it firmly, but not tightly, around. Playfully Aizen tugged at the thin metal chain attached to the clamp and smiled openly when Tousen hissed through gritted teeth. "How does that feel, pup..?"

"Mmm... It feels rather... odd, but... in a very weird, very arousing sense." Aizen hummed a pleased sound and looked down at Gin whom had turned around and was working to undo Aizen's white sash now. Tousen licked at his lips as Aizen turned his attention back to him and began to prepare the other nipple with his tongue, and than his teeth and lips. Finally he placed the clamp on again and firmly closed it about the dark nub. Aizen kissed Kaname deeply, dancing his tongue about in his mouth, and than slowly pulled away with a throaty moan. Gin had completely undid Aizen's hakama, letting it fall to his knees, and was know kissing and suckling along the underside in between the base and sac. Aizen balanced himself on Gin's shoulders as he pulled back onto his knees. Lovingly Gin tongued at Aizen's sac and than took a portion gently into his mouth and rolled it and suckled on it until Aizen snapped his hips forward and grunted in satisfaction.

"Don't forget this is a threesome, Kit. Not just us two."

"Mmm- hmm." Gin still didn't let go though. He only let the sac go in favor of taking Aizen's whole length into his mouth. Though Aizen would mentally appreciate the youths attention he truly was interested in having this be a complete and balanced threesome with Tousen. Kaname needed to be reassured of his role and engagement. Aizen also thought this to be a perfect time for him to bring the flogger into play. While Gin worked at Aizen's erection Aizen leaned slightly and picked up the bluish flogger by the leather bound handle and brought it up a few inches over Gin and brought it down just enough for a warning sting over Gin's tight ass. Yelping Gin jerked up and backed slightly onto Tousen's thighs. "That was mean o' 'ya!"

Tousen grinned slightly having heard the faint whistle sound and snapping of something and than a cry from Gin. Gin had been whipped into sitting on Tousen's lap. This thought was rather arousing and Tousen writhed a bit under Gin's warmed rump, softly rubbing his erection on Gin. Pouting at Aizen he slowly turned around to face Tousen and straddle his thighs to were their cocks were barely touching. He leaned forward until his chest was pressed against Tousen's and his pale lips lightly met his dark ones and Tousen gave a chaste kiss, much to Gin's, suppressed, surprise. Being the smart boy Gin was and knowing Aizen the way he did, he knew he had been 'bad' and was to be 'punished.' Though vaguely he wondered how one usually didn't look forward to being 'punished' so.

Slowly gauging the distance and area Aizen drew up the flogger to just where his hand barely went above his shoulder and than instantly snapped it down using the muscles in his arm to add force. He hit the middle of Gin's right ass cheek and made Gin cry out over Tousen's wet lips and jerk forward, tuggin on the firm clamps around Tousen's sensitive nipples. Tousen grunted slightly at the new sensation. Aizen raised the flogger slightly higher and than brought it down onto Gin's left cheek making him writhe against Tousen's aroused body, rubbing his erection harshly. Aizen flogged Gin a few more times and each time Gin made a noise or cry as he jerked and squirmed pressed against Tousen and he tugged the clamps and rubbed his erection against his own making Tousen moan and grunt aloud.

"Play nice with Pup now, Kit." Catching his breath Gin nodded once and used his arms to hold himself up over Tousen as he slid onto his knees. Slowly he balanced himself on all fours, hovering over an awaiting Tousen. Aizen smiled smugly at the erotic play before him and than thought of the lube. He took a long glance at the lube and than back at Gin set up doggy-style with a red, raw ass over Tousen's hand-bound and very erect body. Exhaling a shaky sigh Aizen closed his eyes and decided he, too, should play nice with Tousen and Gin. Though he truly wanted to indulge in seeing Tousen taking Gin unprepared. But this night was for Tousen and Gin, not himself. Reluctantly he put the flogger down and reached over and picked up the lonely lubricant and popped off the little cap. He squeezed a small portion unto his index and middle finger of his right hand and than set the tube aside as he got a bit closer to Gin.

Slowly he pressed his left hand fingers firmly to Gin's raw left ass cheek and dragged them across to his entrance where Aizen used his fingers to spread Gin's cheeks. As Gin gasped at the harsh touch and tug Aizen slipped in his lubed index and middle finger making Gin arch backwards slightly and moan. Chuckling softly Aizen made quick work of stretching Gin, scissoring and curling the two fingers until he added his ring finger and pressed all three up hard against Gin's prostate. Tousen smiled rather smugly at the desperate cry Gin made over his neck. Feeling bold, Tousen reached up with his mouth and took a good bite into Gin's throat and sucked hard enough to make Gin gasp. Once the mewing Gin was properly stretched Aizen softly patted his ass and took hold of his hips with both hands, one on either side as he guided Gin over Tousen's erection. With his right hand Aizen held Gin still and took the lube with his left as he squeezed out a generous portion onto Tousen's hard member, letting some dribble down over his sac and clenched entrance. Tossing the tube aside on the bed, Aizen spread the lube about on Tousen's cock and tops of his sac until it was to Aizen's liking. Than slowly Aizen took the erect length and pressed Gin down and told him to push down.

"S'demandin' t'day..." Gin slurried as he did as he was told and impaled himself with Tousen's member, extracting a a deep moan from the man. Slowly Gin worked up a good pace with help from Tousen's thrusting hips and the two were moaning aloud with pleasure as Aizen watched satisfying himself. Gin leaned down and kissed Tousen passionately as he pumped himself up and down on his erection. When he came back up he placed both his hands on Tousen's chest, fanning his fingers across and digging his creamy nails into the chocolate flesh. He caught the thin chain every so often, causing it to tug lightly and make soft moans from Tousen. Gin swallowed and gasped for air. "S'good..!"

"Agreed. You two look rather gorgeous together. Very..." Aizen came up close behind the two and quickly pressed his first three fingers into Tousen's clenched entrance making the man yell out. "... _erotic_."

"Aizen... dono..!" Tousen managed to pant out as Aizen worked his three fingers harshly in and out, side to side, scissoring and curling, purposely missing his prostate. Gin was still making use of Tousen's erect cock, pushing his pale, lithe form up and down hard so that it'd go in deep and hit his own prostate and give the dark man a good stroking feeling. Soon Aizen's and Gin's efforts were becoming too much for the man. He mentally beat himself for wanting to ask, but he had to in order to be satisfied properly. "Aiz-zen-dono, please..! M-more!"

Complying happily Aizen gave one last, hard curl of his fingers and purposely hit his prostate and made Tousen moan aloud and tug at his bound hands. He removed his fingers and than sat on his knees to properly align himself with the writhing man beneath him and Gin. He used what was left of the lube and smeared it over his thick, deep red cock. Aizen placed one hand on Gin's right side hip firmly and he used the other to align himself into Tousen before taking hold of Tousen's left hip firmly. He plunged his cock to the hilt with one hard thrust and kept moving until Tousen gave another strained moan signifying he had hit the spot. He matched Gin's pace and continued to hit down on Tousen's sensitive prostate. After awhile all three were becoming engulfed in the pleasures of raw, undiluted sex, indulging in each others' scratches, bites, kisses, moans and grunts.

After awhile Tousen felt the heat of an orgasm coming on, but was painfully awoken from his high when he realized he couldn't. In frustration he tugged on his hands but his hands were firmly bound to the bed post. Aizen chuckled watching from behind Gin's left shoulder as he planted chaste kisses and hard bites there. Gin knew better than to fight the ring and gave into the strain on his body. He was still moving and impaling himself on Tousen's erection as he cried to relieve some of the strain of the ecstacy so near to him. Tousen gritted his teeth and thrust a bit. But no ejaculation. He moaned deeply when Aizen thrust particularly hard.

"You dislike the cock ring, Pup?" Aizen playfully asked. Tousen could hear the underlined sadism in Aizen's words. He was enjoying the feeling of being in control. Tousen inhaled deeply as he knew there was little to be done in this position.

"It's rather... bothersome... in all honesty... Aizen-dono." Tousen said through gritted teeth as Aizen pounded into him and Gin rode him thoroughly.

"Well, you have been good. But... This will make it more good. Hmm... What do you think, Kitten..?" Aizen licked the shell of Gin's left ear as he arched back.

"Wh... What do I think..? I... I don't like 'em either... but it's what 'ya want, Dono." Aizen shook his head slightly at that. That was in no way what he wanted. He wanted for them to enjoy themselves. To enjoy... each other. Sosuke slowed to steady pace before stopping and slowing Gin's pace. Gin looked back at Aizne and his leader released the tightened ring from the youth's red and straining erection. "Are.. 'ya sure, 'Dono..?"

"Yes, I want for the both of you to enjoy yourselves. This is not for me. It is for you two. Otherwise the both of you would be in far more complicated situations than this." The brown haired man smirked before tending to the darker man's strained erection which was still inside of Gin. Slowly he stripped the small device off and freed Kaname's engorged member. Giving a reassuring squeeze to his pet Kitten, Aizen took the first pump into Tousen, sending a renewed lust in the man. Ichimaru followed suite and eventually began to freely ride the large dark member buried deep inside his pink stretched hole.

Soon the three were lost in a paradise of sweet scents, gracious movements, hot flesh and delicious grunts and moans. After awhile the three were all brought close to the edge and Aizen decided on taking his beloved youth's near popping cock into his hand and pumping a few times before Gin let a strew of faint curses erupt along side his thickened semen which landed in hot stripes across Tousne's abdomen and chest as the darker man still pounded into him until not long after he achieved his own, coating the ivory colored man's interior well. Aizen saw the gorgeous scene play out and that took him to his own edge with the distinct satisfaction this two followers were now intimate with one another as well with himself. Eventually the three laid content and dirtied next to each other, Aizen to Tousen's right and Gin to Tousen's left. Slowly, but surely, Sosuke undid the tight clamps bound about the chocolate nubs and than the cuffs letting Tousen's sore arms fall and rest at his sides.

"... Thank you, Aizen-dono..." said Kaname as his arms slowly readjusted to the blood flow. Than suddenly Gin got very close to Tousen and whispered as well.

"Mm, thanks, 'Dono..." Tousen flinched slightly when the youth snuggled in close to his chest and rubbed up very intimately next to him. Aizen merely chuckled softly before he, too, moved in close to Kaname and held the man near to him. Eventually Kaname and Gin fell into a rather sound sleep and Aizen watched the two closely as he let a triumphit grin grace his lips. Than as he thought of the possibilities he let himself slumber on the forming ideas. He would certainly have some fun with his loyal lovers from now on.


	14. Chapter 12: Puppy Love and Playful Passi

**Chapter 12:**

**Puppy Love and Playful Passions**

"The new students are startin' 'ta come in, Aizen-dono." Ichimaru said with a thin smile. He was looking down over a small cliff next to the Academy before he looked up to his right.

"Taichou, Gin-san." Aizen corrected politely as they stood with Ukitake Jyuushiro. Juushiro chuckled at the all to familiar correction. He chuckled more warmly than Sousuke could muster Gin mildly pondered as he turned his face to the older Taichou.

"At least he used a fair honorific, Aizen-kun." Ukitake smiled towards the two at his left. Aizen smiled his disgustingly faux smile back to the other as Ichimaru vaguely eyed all the new students entering. Then a flash of blood and a small flash of pale yellow caught his eyes. About to open his mouth to speak, he halted. _'No, not blood or a Zanpakuto's light. Two boys.' _Gin leaned forward ever so slightly to watch the two separate youths. The rather attractive and lively red-head was with a small girl, bickering from what he could make of it. The handsome blond youth… "Alone…"

"Hmm?" Ukitake tilted his head so he could look past his peer and at the albino youth. "You said something, Ichimaru-kun?" Aizen and Ukitake both looked to the 5th Division 2nd. Gin jerked slightly and turned to face them. He found his mocking grin and slivered eyes before answering.

"Not much. It's more private, if you don't mind, Ukitake-Taichou." Aizen's right under-eyelid twitched if only for a fraction of a second. _'Guess Aizen'll wanna' know what's up later, he's interested for sure.' _Gin mentally mused.

"Ohh, memories, eh?" Juushirou laughed softly as he lightly patted his right temple with his index finger. "I have a few too many already, I fear."

"Oh, that old, huh?" Aizen's eyes widened considerably as he whipped to look at his fukutaichou.

"Ichimaru! That's inappropriate!" The grand thespian mocked detest and embarrassment as if he had done it since birth.

"Oops, hehahaha. S'rry 'bout that, Ukitake-Taichou."

"No, it's the truth, I am most certainly not young any more.' The silk-haired Captain sighed as his face let down. "Shunsui reminds me I am already white-haired and have bags under my eyes."

"But he's all hairy and drinks till he don't remember much, so you're still ok."

"Ichimaru, I fear to take you anywhere at times."

"No, that makes it a little better, Aizen-san." Juushiro smiled tenderly and Ichimaru smiled mockingly back. Aizen mentally wondered about and found he was still curious about what caught his Kitten's attention enough to speak without thinking ahead. As he mindlessly and rather effortlessly chattered with his peer he mulled it over optimistically at first. Perhaps a lovely spot to allow a ravaging that night? Or even better that afternoon? Maybe his Kitten was interested in tormenting a few of those who reminded him of his late peers from a few decades ago? Then again Gin could have found himself a toy to torment. Or a toy to ravage instead of him being ravaged? Sousuke fiddled with his thoughts until the other Taichou present complained of hunger and prodded to go and eat soba at a local Rukongai shop. Aizen smiled sweetly and was about to deny when his Fukutaichou slipped next to him readily.

"That sounds pretty nice, I'm starving, too." Gin smiled at his Taichou and vaguely Aizen theorized all white and/or silver haired men are born with bottomless pits as stomachs.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Aizen smoothed his right open palm flat across his albino lover's soft, lean stomach. Gin had his head tilted back; a low and breathless moan slipping from his barely parted lips. The youth was lying on his back as his mentor sucked greedily on his cock, milking it dry along with milking his prostate glad with his free hand and fingers. They were the 5th Division office, Gin laid out like a high-priced whore from Rukongai over Sousuke's desk. The older male was on his knees and was facing his back to the door. If anyone were to be walking in without asking permission they would have themselves a live action porn happening right in front of their eyes. Ichimaru's naked and pale body would have little to no chance of being covered in time and for whatever reason that really did not bother him. The youth had decided that he fancied being watched while being taken and devoured. It made him tight with anticipation and anxiety. But that only served Aizen's probing fingers more so. But alas the two were alone for their teatime. Not that either complained. Gin savored the tender spots and bruising he'd have to try and heal here and there as not to draw attention to himself and Sousuke certainly wouldn't deny the pure satisfaction of pounding his pet raw in thirty minutes, average.

As he slid his three fingers from Gin's hot passage and raised himself to align his own weeping penis to the tight passage his memory picked then to recall Gin that morning and his 'private' issue. As he gripped Ichimaru's lean hips with his left hand and raised Gin's slender left leg with his right hand over his shoulder he pressed the head of his cock to the entrance and paused. The silver-haired youth wormed ever so slightly and then rocked his hips just enough to display his needs and wants of his master. Aizen could not help the sly smile that etched its way onto his fine lips. He made quick work of entering his Kitten and began to pound away, eagerly wanting his high to come. He looked down to Ichimaru and relished in the wild rippling of his pet's stomach and the way his pale face melted and tightened back and forth, his mouth only forming silent cries of pleasure. As he pounded into a rhythm he leaned over Gin to speak so his lover could hear.

"So..? Care to tell me what that 'private' thing was earlier?" Sousuke grunted out as he thrust a deep, fast pace. The silver-haired youth barely registered his leader's words and nodded as he let a soft mewing sound slip out of his lips.

"I saw a… ahh, Gods, Aizen..! I-I saw a, hah, a boy."

"A boy?" Gin nodded as Aizen gripped both legs in his hands and pressed them back onto Gin's bare, flush-dusted chest, making the boy's entrance taught and utterly delicious. The silver-haired youth let a throaty sound purr its way up his pipe, an enticing sound to the older man's trained ears. "What… erng… was so special about that particular boy, Kit?"

"He… I don't know… sshhhit, ahh..! H-he was alone and… a really cu-cute blond…! Aaaizen! Awwhhh!" Gin's body flinched as he cam, his cock shooting its content between his chest and legs as Aizen worked him through it, desperately needing his own release. His Gin panted and moaned as Sousuke silenced himself in order to focus on the tight passage he had come to crave on a daily basis. After a few more moments he, too, had found the bliss he had been seeking while the youth that was wrapped about his length held him close, his arms about his tanned neck. "That was so good, Aizen-dono…"

"Why don't we try Sama..?" Gin pulled back slightly to spare a confused look to his lover in his alluring chocolate brown eyes, tinted with the fading lust of sexual cravings.

"Whaddya' mean, 'Sama'?" Inquired the silver-haired man, still nude and very sensitive. The older man chuckled warmly at his beloved as he lowered himself just enough to nuzzle his nose and chin on Gin's left cheek.

"I think it would be fine if you were to call me Aizen-sama instead of Aizen-dono. You have matured immensely during these last few decades, my love." Gin let a lop-sided grin fall onto his face as he contemplated his leader's words. Slowly he nodded pulling his arms around Sousuke more, letting his lips find his ear. Gin nibbled on the soft lobe and then flicked the shell with the tip of his tongue playfully.

"Ok, I'll agree, Aizen-_sama_." He whispered into the delicate ear before his lips. Aizen kissed Gin's cheek before the other subject came back.

"So what was this about the blond?" Aizen asked as he got up and pulled out from his lover in order to dress. He tossed a washcloth to the youth in order to clean himself off before he turned back and collected the Fukutaichou's discarded clothing.

"Huh..?' Ichimaru looked to his lover and tilted his head as he sat up, taking the heap of uniform Aizen offered to him. Then the memory of the blond youth all alone flashed in his mind. "Oh! Hahahaa, yeah. He was walking in the group all alone. Real handsome, a little blond cutie. Ne', Aizen-sama, there was a real hunky wild one with bright red hair there, too. He was all hyper. The blond one seemed real respectful and what-not. But sort of sad, too."

"Perhaps he was nervous of the new year at the academy, Kit." Sousuke finished tying his sash about his hakama as Gin pulled his own on over the tops.

"Maybe, yeah." Ichimaru muttered as he began to tuck in the tops and make sure they were aligned right and then he began to tie the white sash about his lean waist. He felt a ting of tension rise in the room and quickly thought of something else. "I think Ukitake was kind of hitting on you at lunch."

"Gin, really."

"I mean it, I think he kind of digs 'ya, Aizen-sama." Gin said as he mocked with his grin. Aizen smiled back, equally as mocking before he broke into soft chuckles.

"So stubborn." Sousuke mumbled, but with a sincere smile attached. "Since you are infatuated with the new students at the Academy, why don't you accompany me to the Academy when I go to inspect it?"

"Huh? I thought I was already s'pose to go with you, Aizen-sama." Gin tilted his head curiously to his lover. Aizen smiled vaguely.

"Oh, were you?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The day Aizen and Ichimaru had to go to the Academy was a bright, sun-filled day. The sky was a beautiful baby blue with a few clouds strung up high in the sky. The walk along the way was quiet, Aizen acting the part of a caring, calm Taichou as he greeted people and strayed students here and there. Ichimaru let his usual mock grin greet anyone who dared to speak to him and sure enough they'd leave him be with haste. As they neared the large gates to the Academy Gin could see the forms of students who had come to greet them, lined politely on either side. The silver-haired youth fondly recalled having done the same when a Taichou or/and Fukutaichou would come. It was a treat for the students, especially the new ones that had come from Rukongai. As the two approached more and more students, both new and returning came running to the entrance with enthusiasm and wonder present in their eyes and small reiatsus.

But it was one reiatsu that caught Ichimaru's attention. It was the reiatsu of the two boys; they must be in the crowd some place. Gin smiled more with the thought that he'd perhaps have some new toys for himself. Or at least one. The red-head maybe too firey for his tastes, but the blond was particularly to his tastes. Aizen had sensed his lover's excitement and thought him to be somewhat childish at times. Not that he'd complain about his Kitten finding a new toy much if he got to watch some. As they entered the gates more whispers and talks began, louder and more fluent. All of a sudden Aizen heard a girl's voice and then she appeared. A round-eyed brown-haired girl, slightly frantic yet in control enough to quickly back into the crowd that she had been pushed out from. But Sousuke definitely caught the interest her reiatsu had in it and the slight tilting of her head, almost like his lover would do time to time as she watched them approach. She whispered something under her breathe, but the elder man could not hear her through all the chattering of the large crowd. He kept walking on, not a smile on his face, Gin's grin being more than enough for the both of them.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Didjya' see the way that girl was all puppy-eyed for you, Aizen-sama?" Let out a devilish laugh at the memory of the brown-haired youth. The two were in Aizen's personal quarters, Gin laid out naked and sex-ravaged on the soft futon mat as Aizen sat at his small desk was scribbling something inside his journal. He was naked as well, never really shamed by the act itself, believing that all creatures should be allowed nudity without punishment. Sousuke gave a mild grin as he recalled the stunned child at the Academy earlier that day. Gin sat himself up and looked to his quiet mate. Quietly he asked what his mind feared. "You really liked her..?"

"She was simple and not particularly beautiful," replied Aizen after a moment of thought. "But…" He added in a thoughtful manner. "I believe she was one Hinamori Momo, the same one that will be attending an out of class field work." The chocolate brown-haired man turned and faced his lover who sat on the futon not far from himself. Sousuke smiled knowingly at his subordinate. "Along with two others, one Abarai Renji and another Kira Izuru. One that has flaming red hair and the other a respectful blond."

"You don't say…" Gin's reiatsu turned rather bright and dangerously playful at the mention of his two interests. Though Aizne suspected he was more forming ideas for one in particular. One blond youth named Kira Izuru.

"Just don't damage the youth too much, love."

"Nah, I just wanna' sample him some."

"Once again; Do not damage the youth too much, Gin."

"Ai, ai."

**Sorry it had been so long and that this wasn't the best of chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy it and what's to come. **


	15. Chapter 13: Work and Sex and Love

**Chapter 13:**

**Work and Sex and Love**

Ichimaru hummed an erratic tune, mostly restarting a simple melody over and over as he casually walked through the 9th Division Barracks. He paused here and there, looking around curiously while he walked through the streets. Eventually he made his way to the Division's offices and entered. He got a few lingering stares and a ting of confusion but when he shuffled the report from his attire everyone turned back to what the were doing except the black-haired youth that ran up to take the report. Gin looked over the boy as he came to a stop. His hair was jaw length and slightly messy, with a dull blue tint to it. His skin was almost as pale as the blond youth named Kira, but still had a touch of sun in it. Ichimaru licked his lower lip as the dark-haired boy bowed before straightening and looking the 5th Division Fukutaichou in the face.

"I can take that for you, Sir." Gin smiled his mocking smile wide and thin.

"What's your name? I never saw 'ya before." The youth blushed just so and his eyes widened if only a margin bigger before inkling his head respectfully.

"I-I just started here in the 9th, Ichimaru-fukutaichou. I was, um, an unseated officer in the 7th for a while, but, ah, I-I got better, and well, Tousen-taichou invited me here."

"And your name is..?" The youth dead-panned and then blushed feverishly before he bowed again.

"Sorry! I-It's Yuuen Takara, Sir." The silver-haired Fukutaichou smiled and patted the youth on his head, almost affectionately, as he walked by towards the main office. Tousen's office. "Wait, I-I'll take the report here, Sir!"

"Nah, wanna' have a nice time with Taousen-san. That's ok, ain't it?" Gin half-turned to Takara as he seemed to have followed slightly. Ichimaru grinned as he looked to the youth. "Or are you gonna' get all jealous of meh already, Yuuen-chan?"

"Wh-wha-what?" Yuuen blushed a deep shade as his eyes widened in a slight shock making Gin's smile widen as well. He approved of the color and patted the youth on his head once more before turning and continuing to his fellow subordinate's office, leaving the bewildered youth to blankly stare at his back.

"Ne, Tousen-san?" Kaname flinched ever so slightly at the overly kind voice. He didn't bother to look up from the document that was on his desk, already annoyed since the silver-tongued youth had no business with him.

"What do you need, Ichimaru?" Then he frowned slightly. "And it's –taichou now, so do not refer to me so personally."

"But we're fiends, no?" Gin smiled as he slid the shoji styled door closed and then started towards the darker man.

"No." No restraint in his voice. He saw Gin as a rival and fellow comrade under Aizen's rule, no friendship was there, nor needed.

"Tsk, that's not nice at all." Gin teased with an air of friendliness.

"Neither is your presence." Tousen muttered under his breathe as he finished signing a document. Gin tilted his head and gave an innocent look, despite the man being blind.

"Eh? But last week you seemed to really like what I was doing to yo-"

"Either leave or talk sensibly, Ichimaru!" Tousen jerked his unseeing head up towards the mischievous reiatsu that was slowly making its way around his desk, toward him from the right. "We are in a place of work."

"But even Aizen takes a nice lil' break here and there." As Gin spoke he put the report down on the desk and then started to softly peck his index finger into the older man's chest, encouraging him to sit back. "Wanna' go on a lil' break now?" Tousen gave in to the prodding finger and sat back in his chair, slightly annoyed, slightly amused. Gin was smiling more openly as he grasped a hand on either side of Kaname's shoulders to balance himself.

"You are beyond a hindrance in a work place." The youth laughed at the elder man's words as he lifted one leg over Kaname's lap and sat down, effectively straddling him. Gin leaned forward and pressed his creamy lips to soft chocolate ones before pulling back as he felt something rub on his own regions.

"I don't feel much of an objection, do I?" Ichimaru whispered with a bit of a husk. He pressed his lips again and this time they kept it there a moment longer until Kaname brought his hands up and grasped his rival's lean hips. He let his hot tongue come out and lick across the tender, milky lips before his own. Gin moaned softly as he parted those milky lips and took in the orphaned tongue, tasting its unique blend of cherries and oranges. Their lips locked and they kissed with as much passion as Tousen was willing to put into an intimate relation with the youth. Vaguely he wondered what Aizen was doing that Ichimaru was bored enough to seek him out as a sexual vent. Then again if was actually trying to work he may have purposely sent him away. A sexual frustrated Kitten made for a hard time getting any work done it seemed. But as the youth ground his ass down and caused a delectable friction in his loins, he honestly had no right to complain of anything. Since this was a free ride and all.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Aizen sat scribbling something in a document and then signing it. He was alone in his office in the 5th Division, finally able to get some work done since he 'reminded' Ichimaru of the report he had yet to turn into Tousen. Sousuke liked the affections Gin lathered him with in their personal office, but he also still needed the work to get done. And maybe the two subordinates would learn to be better to one another if they shared more erotic moments. The chocolate-haired man paused mid-signing a page and sighed with a soft chuckle. He knew it was wishful thinking to have his two pets gets along, but he supposed Kittens and Dogs just wouldn't get along. Then a soft, polite knock was at the door making Aizen sit back and slow his writing pen.

"Yes, come in." Sousuke politely spoke. The door opened carefully and then Unohana Retsu came in with an incline of her head. Aizen stood and gestured with his left hand for her to sit in the seat across from his own. "Ah, Unohana-san. Whatever can I do for you?"

"I came to ask how your inspection went. Are all the new students as eager as they were back when we attended?" He smiled his charming smile as she sat down.

"Yes, a large group had already formed by the time I had reached the gate. Their reiatsus were all so curious and wanting to seek Gin-kun and I out." Sousuke gestured to the tea to his right. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." Aizne nodded and sat back in his own seat. "I'm glad that the admiration towards Taichous and Fukutaichous hasn't died out in the hearts of the students. That's first step to longing to become one."

"Yes, I suppose. Heh." The brown-eyed man smiled with a bit of amusement, like smiling at a thought or memory. Retsu raised her delicate brows in questioning.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Gin. He's become infatuated in learning about one of the youths that attends. Well, technically two, but he's more _personally_ interested in one." The dark-haired woman nodded in understanding. She was well aware of Ichimaru's sexual orientation ever since he had openly kissed one Ayasegawa Yumichika at a party once. It was a surprise, especially to Yumichika, who stared dumbfounded at the drunken silver-haired youth. "He happily agreed to accompany me just to try and find the youth."

"Did he find him?"

"Only a faint trace of his reiatsu. But I couldn't let my Fukutaichou be running off just to find some poor soul to ravage." Unohana looked a bit distant and Aizen leaned forward. "What's bothering you so, Unohana-san?"

"You." She locked eyes to him and gave a small smile. Aizen feigned innocence and let his eyes widen.

"Pardon?"

"You love Ichimaru, don't you? It's written in your eyes and reiatsu when you speak of him." Sousuke stared at her with surprise. He really wasn't all that surprised in reality, but a role was a role and he had to perform. The more he thought of it it was weird. He wasn't sure why, but it felt awkward having it said out right like that from someone else. Then his face relaxed and he let himself give in to a soft laugh.

"I do, very much so. I realize my feelings for someone so much younger is inappropriate. Especially since he is now my second in command, but…"

"Love is love. But you do not mind him being so… flirtatious and openly sexual with anyone he sees?" Aizen looked her in the eyes and though his looks were soft there was a steel undertone in his eyes.

"Unohana, I do not fret over a youthful and free spirit like Gin indulging in others. He is not mine by any means, sexually speaking." Sousuke chuckled again before he continued. "It's beneficial to him, so I do not care whom he shares a bed with. Because in the end he will be by my side, I'm sure of it."

"If that is how you feel, but what if that's not how he feels?"

"I thank you for your worries, but I am more then alright. Now, if you don't mind I have work to finish." Aizen sat straight and picked up his ink brush once more, giving an air that Unohana had passed the line somewhere in their conversation. She nodded and got up, turning to leave. When she got to the door, Sousuke couldn't help the abrupt question that came out. "Is it that obvious? How much I love him?"

"To me, yes. Just as much as how much Kuchiki-kun loves Hisana-chan." Unohana said, her hand paused on the handle of the shoji. She heard Aizen sigh softly.

"Tell her I'm sorry to hear about her illness."

"I will, Aizen-kun."

"And Unohana-san?" She turned to meet his gaze. He smiled softly and let his brows raise in a pained, regretful manner.

"I'm grateful to you for your worries, but as you said, 'love is love.' " Unohana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is."

**Well, other characters are pouring in, aren't they? LOL.**

**I made an error before with the Pendulum bit, because there was a nine-year gap that I didn't mention/add.**

…

**Anyway, I know these aren't the best, but… I gave you guys some TxI, right..? :p**


	16. Chapter 14: Graceful Treasure

**Let it be known that I am aware that the timeline for this story isn't perfect.**

**But I try to make you feel like you are reading something that was straight from the series, well, sort of. **

**Chapter 14:**

**Graceful Treasure**

Aizen was displeased finding out that his words would never reach the dark-haired girl, seeing as how she had passed while Unohana had been about. Sousuke couldn't help but feel a slight sadness for the Kuichiki heir. He was on the borderline of a serious melt down with her being ill, let alone her actually dying. Too bad, the youth would have made a decent bed warmer some day if he had never met Hisana. With a sigh Aizen leaned back in his futon, laying his head back on the lush pillows Gin had given him a few weeks before hand. He found them to be quite comfortable to lie back in and focus on his calligraphy. He hadn't had much time lately to deal with the works, as his fuku-taichou was a sexually starving beast. A sexy, hot, unbearably gorgeous beast, but a beast none the less.

The dark-haired man closed his eyes, recalling the last time he had ravaged his lover. The sounds his beloved could execute were beyond any Siren's voice*. Slowly he licked his lips, images of Gin on his stomach filling his senses. He was recalling the youth's lower back arching down toward the mat as his ass was pressed against the elder man's cock, giving a delicious friction inside the smoldering passage. A shiver made its way up the man's spine, earning a slight humming sound from his throat. He sighed again as he sat forward, taking the brush in his fingers. As he started on the second verse he suddenly felt a flinch of reiatsu. He smiled lightly. When had Gin gotten so good at hiding his reiatsu from his superior lover? Aizen played the game, not paying any heed to the soft footsteps on the outside porch nearing his door. Then he paused mid-writing. There was more then just two feet. Someone was with Gin.

"Ai~zen-Taichou..?" Gin singed with a touch of glee and mischievousness. Whatever the Kitten wanted was just a game; that much Sousuke knew. He inhaled slightly before making the decision to play the entire game through. He was more interested in who Gin had brought. It wasn't Abarai or Kira. That much he knew.

"Ichimaru-Fukutaichou?" Aizen inquired with false surprise. He was actually enjoying this little game of sorts. Suspense always made him eager deep inside.

"Hai!" The silver-haired youth slid the door to Aizen's large bedroom open, letting the late afternoon colors and lights wash in and over the chocolate-eyed man. Aizen squinted a moment before his eyes adjusted to two figures shadowed by the light. One was his love, Ichimaru, and the other was a lean youth with black hair. Interesting. Gin tilted his head and gave a look of confusion.

"You're in bed..? That's not like 'ya. You sick or something?" Aizen chuckled softly.

"No, but the comfort of my bed was something I needed when I had heard of the sad news from the Kuchiki Household." Ichimaru stared blankly. Sousuke had honestly wanted to have some time alone to work on his calligraphy and think things over with Tousen, the need for a Fukutaichou of his own, and more pressing, Gin's radiant sex-drive.

"What news..?" Never one to listen to things of importance unless directed to or only if he were personally interested in Gin wouldn't know of the dead girl. Sousuke raised his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose while he shut his eyes.

"Kuchiki Hisana has passed. Yesterday evening if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh." Not only one to not listen, others deaths found no compassion in the Fukutaichou's heart. Ichimaru recovered quickly, half-turning to the slightly confused-looking boy, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him forward. He left him a few feet from Sousuke as Gin closed the shoji doors. "New toy, you like?"

"Gin, my boy," Aizen drawled out looking over the youth carefully. The boy had a reiatsu cutting collar on his left ankle, so wonder Sousuke hadn't noticed him until the footsteps. Obviously Ichiamru had not even bothered to hide his intentions with the boy. "You are truly a work of surreal art."

"Nah, I think I'm more fantasy." Gin walked over and gave a grin. "His name's Yuuen Takara. He works fer Tousen-kun." The silver-haired Fukutaichou wrapped his arms around the youth's waist tenderly, yet entirely cold. "Thought I'd take him under our wing, er, wings? For a little bit, teach him not 'ta stutter and what not. Get him some good confidence for life. Have a real nice time together, you know?" He let his chin rest on Yuuen's right shoulder, nuzzling him slightly. Sousuke wondered vaguely if Gin really thought that boy in his arms would survive _any_ training they gave him. Whether sexual or not. Then he smiled at the two before he picked up the small lap table carefully setting to the left of the bed.

"Well? What are we waiting for, Gin? Time to teach." The grin that spread over Ichimaru's face could have easily split his face in half.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The following evening was rather nice. The sky was a decadent show of colors that started at the horizon as gold and then slowly turned to orange, red, pink, purple, blue and then the gorgeous night sky with white shimmering dots throughout it. The air was crisp if even a little cold. In Aizen's personal quarters the man sat at his personal desk, pressing a small maroon cloth into a basin of luke warm water between his legs. Even with a dead boy sprawled out over Aizen's futon he seemed at ease if not even happy. Gin was already bathed clean and wearing a cream colored kimono as he was squatted looking over the late youth he had brought alive and frightened the day before. Sousuke smiled a malicious smile as he wiped his bloodied hands clean with a damp cloth. Gin was mildly amused by the tear-stained eyes and little perk lips pulled tight into a grimace. After a moment of doing this Ichimaru stood, eyes still kept on the corpse.

"It's gonna' start 'ta stink soon…" The silver-haired youth muttered, if only to himself. Aizen looked up from cleansing his bare sweat and blood-covered chest.

"Then perhaps we should show him to the kind hearted woods of Rukongai, love." Gin's small smile snaked its way in to a wide grin. He turned in his lover's direction.

"You're bad." Gin chimed playfully.

"You're the one who brought him." Aizen responded with muse in his voice.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one that beat 'em to death either."

"You know full well you enjoyed every time the whip sunk into him making the boy scream." Gin blushed a soft peach color.

"You're still bad." The youth said in a soft tone as he got down on his knees in front of his leader. The elder man let the soiled cloth fall into the basin and then picked the basin up setting it aside his right in favor of the delicious morsel in front of him. Ichiamru placed his hands on Aizen's toned shoulders, holding himself still as he kissed his lovers forehead tenderly. Sousuke smiled softly as he slid his hands up the youth's sides, playfully tugging at the kimono. Gin's lips moved down the right side of his lovers face, kissing delicately and nipping along the way. He found his way to Aizen's earlobe, nibbling on it to get his lovers attention before he whispered. "Maybe we can take a break in the woods, too?"

"Only if you're as good as you're pretending to be right now." Sousuke whispered back just as mocking. With a clumsy smile and quick nip to his lover's ear the youth was up and moving toward Aizen's dressing room. "Where are you off to?"

"Changing into meh uniform." Gin replied from the room.

"Personally the robe looked fine on you." Aizen started with a smile as he got up from the floor and started toward the room to join his Kitten.

"Ain't gonna' wear your bath robe all over Rukongai." The youth stated as he watched his deliciously nude leader enter the room and go to his dresser. Sousuke opened a top drawer and began to collect his attire as Gin tied his hakam about his tucked in tops.

"My, my, what a spoil-sport you've turned into." Aizen muttered as he began to dress himself.

"Don't wanna' spread too many rumors, right?" Ichimaru smiled when he heard Aizen chuckle.

"Right."

Sorry 'bout this chapter. Ended up running it.

Next chapter is the hallow accident with Hisagi, Kira, Abarai and Hinamori. Look forward to Kira and Ichimau's first interactions!

***Siren's voice**= In Greek mythology there were three Sirens, all of whom had a gorgeous singing voice which led sailors to their doom.


End file.
